ATRAPADOS EN EL TIEMPO
by Ani Teen Lyoko
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: ¿Qué pasaría si Raven y Chico Bestia son transportados en el tiempo después de una accidente junto a Cerebro y Mallah? ¿Se matarán mutuamente o todo lo contrario? Un poco de humor, mucha acción y también algo de amor... Pasen y lean
1. Problemas

**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo esta traducción de una historia que me gustó mucho. La historia original se llama: Stuck In Time y es de Sabrina Selene, aquí esta el link por si quieren leerla: www. fanfiction s/7981560/1 /**

DISCRAIMER: NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSION Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  


* * *

Un pitido y destellos de luz roja llenaron la torre.

Robin se salió rápidamente de la cama ¿Cuál podría ser el problema ahora? ¿No puede un superhéroe descansar en la noche sin ser molestado hoy en día? Suspirando, Robin saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la sala de estar.

Allí se encontró con el resto de los Titanes, sus compañeros de equipo. Cyborg estaba parado enfrente de la gran pantalla que ocupaba casi toda la pared, escribiendo furiosamente en un teclado, tratando de localizar lo que sea que haya activado la alarma.

-Es Cerebro y Mallah. Se encuentran en un almacén abandonado cerca del Puerto Dovey- dijo Cyborg, señalando un pequeño punto rojo con anillos del mismo color saliendo de él en un mapa de Jump city que mostraba la pantalla.

-¿Quieres decir en el puerto que acaban de construir?- Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Sip. Él que construyeron la semana pasada. Aparentemente, no derribaron el antiguo almacén que estaba allí.- confirmó Cyborg.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo derribaron! Se rumorea que esta embrujado ¿sabías?- Chico Bestia se estremeció a pesar del calor que hacía en la torre.

Raven rodó los ojos ¿Cómo es que él podía ser tan ingenuo? ¡No tenía sentido! Probablemente el almacén seguía de pie porque Tania algún valor histórico. El alcalde de Jump City siempre quiso lugares históricos, como la vieja librería, por ejemplo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó Robin. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y dudaba que Cerebro y Mallah estuvieran haciendo una fiesta.

- No tengo idea, pero están usando más de ¾ de la energía principal de la ciudad. Pronto habrá un gran...

En ese momento todas las luces se apagaron, dejando la habitación completamente oscura.

-Apagón- Terminó la frase Raven en un tono apagado.

-¡Vamos equipo! Necesitamos saber que están hacienda y detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Robin apretando sus puños y corriendo velozmente hacia la puerta.

Los Titanes se miraron mutuamente, para luego seguir de cerca a su líder.

-¡AAAARGHHH!

Robin derribó la puerta del almacén y entró con sus armas listas para el combate.

El resto de los Titanes entraron detrás de él, preparados para luchar.

Algunos minutos de silencio pasaron mientras contemplaban la escena. El almacén era realmente viejo y parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse. Cada esquina estaba cubierta por telarañas y polvo. La habitación estaba oscura y un olor a humedad impregnaba el cuarto. Los rayos de luna que provenían del exterior eran la única fuente de luz, y era la que proyectaba las siluetas de los Titanes parados en la puerta.

Cerebro y Mallah estaban en el centro de la habitación trabajando en algo un poco… enorme. No se podía ver claramente lo que era debido a la oscuridad, pero Robin pensó ver un destello de plata sobre una superficie circular.

Monsieur Mallah, quien estaba inclinado ajustando algo, se paró lentamente encarando a los Jóvenes Titanes. Él y Cerebro no lucían sorprendidos al ver a sus enemigos.

-Ah, los Jóvenes Titanes. Les tomó bastante tiempo encontrarnos.- Dijo Cerebro tranquilamente con su voz robótica.

-Lo que sea que estén planeando no va a funcionar- Les dijo Robin sosteniendo una de sus armas.

-Veo que tienes muy poca fe en mis habilidades- Respondió Cerebro –Pero eso no importa. Pronto van a poder ver todo lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando revelé mi pieza maestra y cambie el curso de la historia… para siempre

-No si podemos detenerte. Titanes ¡Ataquen!

Todos atacaron, pero fueron detenidos por hombres-robot que cayeron del techo, levantando un muro entre los Titanes y Cerebro y Mallah.

-Sólo un pequeño detalle para mantenerlos ocupados hasta que le ponga los toques finales a mi maquina.- Cerebro y Mallah voltearon hacía lo que sea que estuvieran trabajando unos momentos antes.

Y, sin duda, los robots mantuvieron a los Titanes ocupados. Todos habían sido entrenados en combate, tenían una armadura protectora, y eran sorpresivamente ágiles y rápidos. Robin había derribado a dos de ellos, pero muchos robots más aparecían de la nada a cada segundo.

-Está terminada, Maestro- Mallah retrocedió unos pasos para dejar a Cerebro admirar su obra maestra.

A pesar de que todavía estaba demasiado oscuro par aver claramente, él pudo distinguir el resistente armazón de acero, los brillantes bordes de cristal con algunos botones en él, y la reluciente superficie de plata tan clara como el agua, pero todavía, oscura y sin fondo.

Perfecto, era perfecto, y nada podría detenerlos ahora.

-Prende la máquina. Hagamos esto rápido Mallah- Ordenó Cerebro.

-Si Maestro- Mallah encendió un interruptor en uno de los costados e, inmediatamente, el cristal empezó a brillar, despidiendo pequeñas chispas de electricidad.

Mientras tanto, los Titanes seguían luchando desesperadamente contra los robots. Pero a nadie le resultaba tan complicado como a Chico Bestia, quien se encontró atrapado en una situación muy "pegajosa".

"_Ewww! ¿Por qué tuve que pisar aquella enorme burbuja de desagradable y pegajoso chicle?"__ Pensó Chico Bestia al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a _Mallah ¡Probablemente lo había hecho a propósito! Pero... ¿Qué lo hizo pensar que ese chicle era de Mallah? Pues, las envolturas alrededor del mono eran un signo revelador.

Chico Bestia probó convirtiéndose en distintos animales para salir de aquella pegajosa situación, pero no funcionaba y los robots estaban cada vez más cerca. Uno de ellos juntó ambas manos, convirtiéndolas en un único puño por encima de su cabeza. Chico Bestia se echó hacia atrás y cubrió su cara con sus manos, anticipando el golpe demoledor que seguramente vendría a continuación.

-¡HAAARGH!

Hubo un sonido de metal cayendo en pedazos y varias astillas de madera fueron a parar a su cabeza. Chico Bestia levantó la vista, confundido. En frente de él estaba Raven flotando en el aire y sosteniendo, con su energía oscura, la mitad de una de las vigas que sostenía el techo del almacén.

Instintivamente, Chico Bestia miró hacia arriba y vio el espacio en el que una viga entera había sido arrancada del resto. De repente, el techo parecía muy inestable. Miró hacia abajo de nuevo para ver la otra mitad de la viga hecha astillas en el suelo, junto a tres robots y sus cabezas de metal decapitadas.

Estremeciéndose se levantó y le agradeció a Raven.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Demasiado tarde Titanes! ¡Me voy a cambiar la historia! - Cerebro rió ruidosamente.

Robin pateó a un robot miró hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para ver la maquina en frente de la cual Cerebro y Mallah estaban parados. La oscura superficie de plata se volvió blanca y varios números empezaron a parpadear en el borde de cristal. Robin se dio cuenta de que era una fecha: 25/09/2005. Había también una palabra junto a los números, decía: "América".

-¡No! – Gritó Robin mientras Mallah, llevando a Cerebro, se metieron dentro de la superficie y desaparecieron. Empezó a correr, pero estaba demasiado lejos…

-¡NO! –Se escuchó otro grito más fuerte y más cercano a la maquina. Era Chico Bestia y había notado como una viga se tambaleaba, a punto de caerse sobre el sitio donde estaba Raven.

Se transformó en un Pterodáctilo y empujó con todas sus fuerzas _¡__Snap!_¡Chico Bestia era libre!

Como resultado del poderoso tirón, él voló justo hacía Raven y la empujó poniéndola a salvo, justo en el momento en el que la viga chocó contra el suelo. ¡Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía parar! Él todavía estaba llendo a toda velocidad hacia adelante.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron cuando notó que había justo en frente de ellos: la máquina, ¡y su superficie todavía brillaba!

Tres segundos antes del impacto, dos, uno. Para su sorpresa, ellos no chocaron. En vez de eso, ellos volaron hacía su interior.

Allí fue cuando Starfire, tratando de derribar un robot, perdió la trayectoria y le pegó a uno de los botones. La fecha cambió y Starfire jadeó ante lo que había hecho.

Robin, todavía corriendo, saltó por encima de la viga caída, yendo directo hacía la máquina. Todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta ahora.

¡Sus dedos casi podían tocar la superficie brillante! ¡Si, ya casi llegaba! Pero luego, de repente, la superficie se volvió negra otra vez y él chocó, de cabeza, con la fría y oscura superficie, que parecía, otra vez, una pileta sin fondo llena de agua.

La máquina se volcó cuando Robin cayó sobre ella.

Y luego, todo empezó a derrumbarse.

* * *

-OOof

-Oww

-Ouch

-Argh

Chico Bestia, ahora en su forma humana, y Raven chocaron contra dos objetos duros.

Ahora, estaban en un lio complicado.

-¡Bájate! -Raven los envolvió con su energía oscura. Aquello funcionó, a pesar de que dejo al resto esparcidos por el suelo.

Ella se paró lentamente, al igual que los otros. A su izquierda estaba Chico Bestia, y Cerebro y Mallah lejos a su derecha. Todos estaban gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Chico Bestia mientras miraba a su alrededor confundido. En ese momento, el sol estaba brillando en el cielo. Era de día, pero el podía jurar que era en la noche momentos atrás.

-Esto no parece América, maestro. - Dijo Mallah, igualmente inseguro.

Raven había visto aquel paisaje antes. Se encontraban en una selva exuberante con todo tipo de extraños animales y plantas a su alrededor. A lo lejos se escuchó un gran rugido y el golpe de pies contra el suelo, que parecía provenir de una gran manada de… ¿De qué? Altos arboles y cientos de criaturas que Raven nunca había visto los rodeaban.

¿O si lo había hecho? Recordaba vagamente haberlas visto en alguna parte…

-Ustedes, Tontos –chilló Cerebro de4 pronto- Estamos en el período cretáceo.

Entonces todo encajó ¡Si! Ahora lo recordaba, ella había visto dibujos de aquellas criaturas en un libro sobre dinosaurios que leyó cuando era pequeña. Todas estaban en el capítulo: Periodo: cretáceo.

Esperen, ¿dinosaurios? ¿Período Cretácico? Esto no puede ser bueno…

* * *

-¡Starfire! ¡Vamos!- Robin trató de desatascar el brazo de Starfire.

Los Titanes apenas habían logrado escapar del depósito a tiempo, debido a que Robin quería salvar la máquina del tiempo.

Ahora, el depósito estaba en ruinas. Los escombros cubrían el suelo y Mallah y Cerebro probablemente habían podido ir al pasado y triunfar. Robin reconoció la fecha demasiado tarde, fue el día que conocieron a la Hermandad del Mal. El día en el que Chico Bestia había reunido con su ex equipo: La Patrulla.

Y ahora Cerebro y Mallah probablemente iban a destruir la Tierra creando el agujero Negro más temprano, antes de que Los Titanes interfieran.

Pero eso no era lo peor, Chico Bestia y Raven estaban con ellos. Starfire puso a Robin en el suelo suavemente pero él se arrodilló metiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes hombre. Creo que puedo arreglar la máquina si todos colaboramos y buscamos los restos. -Cyborg apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Robin y trató de sonar tranquilizador. Pero Robin pudo notar la duda en su voz.

-¿De qué sirve ahora? ¡En cuestión de minutes la Tierra va a ser tragada por un hoyo negro! -Gritó Robin.

-Err… esperen… -Empezó Starfire insegura.

-Chico Bestia y Raven están con ellos ¡Ellos detendrán a Cerebro y a Mallah! -Cyborg trató de sonar optimista.

-Amigos, hay algo que...

-Pero... ¿Qué y si no lo hacen? Y aunque lo hagan... ¿Qué sera de ellos? ¿Quedarán atrapados en el pasado para siempre?- Gritó Robin desesperado.

-¡Amigos! Necesito decirles...

-Ellos se las van a arreglar. Incluso si no confío en Chico Bestia, tengo completa fe en Raven.- Dijo Cyborg.

-¡ESCUCHEN! -Gritó Starfire.

Robin y Cyborg voltearon en silencio a mirarla, estaban en shock.

Starfire los miró tímidamente –Perdonenme por gritar, pero hay algo importante que debo decirles…

Robin y Cyborg se miraron mutuamente.

-Cuando luchaba contra uno de esos horrible robots, uno de mis strabots golpeó los controles… -Starfire miró el suelo no queriendo verlos a los ojos –Y luego la fecha cambió.

-¿Qué? -Gritaron Robin y Cyborg al unísono.

-Como ven, mis amigos, la Tierra no está perdida después de todo- Starfire dijo felizmente.

-Star, ¿Cuál era la fecha a la que cambiaste?- Robin preguntó con voz tensa y seca.

-De hecho, no había ninguna fecha. Sólo decía 120 millones de años atrás…

* * *

**Y eso fue todo del primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**


	2. La Era de los Dinosaurios

Bueno, aquí esta, finalmente, otro capitulo...

**NI**** LOS JÓVENES TITANES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN** **YO SÓLO TRADUZCO**

* * *

Chico Bestia miro a su alrededor. Su cara mostraba sorpresa, indignación y duda.

-¡Ey! ¿Alguien podría decirme que está pasando? ¿Por qué la gente nunca me cuenta nada? – Dijo Chico Bestia mientras caminaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Estamos en el periodo Cretácico, tonto! - Monsieur Mallah lo miró disgustado, creyéndole lento y torpe.

Chico Bestia, sin embargo, seguía confundido.

-¡Acabamos de viajar 145 millones de años atrás hacia la era de los dinosaurios! –Gritó Raven exasperada.

-De hecho- Cerebro miró un tipo especial de reloj que Mallah le sostuvo para ver. Aparentemente, este aparato le decía en qué fecha exacta se encontraban. -Viajamos 120 millones de años hacia atrás.

-¡Genial! –Chico Bestia dio varios saltos excitado – ¡Así que construyeron una máquina del tiempo!

-Duh -Raven sintió ganas de golpearlo.

Justo entonces, el sonido de pasos se hizo más y más fuerte. Hubo otro rugido, pero este sonó mucho, mucho más cercano a ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Chico Bestia chilló aterrorizado.

-Sonó como un dinosaurio cazando. Mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de que… -la oración de Raven quedó cortada cuando trató de esquivar una manada de Velociraptors que iban en su dirección.

La chica cuervo cayó al suelo al ser golpeada por uno de aquellos animales, que corría tratando de alcanzar a su grupo. Fue en ese momento cuando el espeso follaje de la selva reveló a un gran Spinosaurus gris, rugiendo ferozmente.

Raven palideció, bueno, más de lo usual. Los ojos del Spinosaurus escanearon el área, pero al no ver a los Velociraptors perdió su interés en ellos. En vez de eso, enfocó su atención en la peli-violeta, quien estaba justo en frente. Ella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos esperando lo mejor.

Cerebro y Mallah habían huido a algún lugar dentro de la jungla. Chico Bestia resopló, "_cobardes"_…

Volvió a mirar a Raven y la vio retrocediendo lentamente, aun en el suelo. El Spinosaurus estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, dejando al descubierto sus filosos dientes. Él nunca la había visto tan asustada. Bueno, supongo que el tratar de no ser comido por una criatura peligrosa, 10 veces más grande que vos es algo a lo que uno tarda en acostumbrarse.

Por fortuna, ella tenía al Chico Bestia, alguien que puede medir del mismo tamaño que la criatura. Confiado de sí mismo, apretó los dientes y se convirtió en un T-Rex. Rugió sonoramente, causando que el otro carnivoro girara la cabeza, poniéndole atención a su nuevo enemigo… que sorprendentemente era verde.

Chico Bestia uso la vacilación del animal como ventaja. Arremetió contra el Spinosaurus ferozmente y le dio un buen golpe con la cabeza. La bestia se tambaleó, rugió y le mostró los dientes a Chico Bestia.

Raven se puso de pie rápidamente, rodeando sus manos con energía oscura. Estaba lista para pelear.

-¡De ninguna manera Raven!- Chico Bestia se convirtió en humano rápidamente luego de haber arrojado al dinosaurio unos metros hacia atrás, haciendo que chocara con una gran roca – ¡Esta pelea es mía!

- ¿Tuya? ¿Por qué es tuya? ¡Puedo ayudar!- Raven frunció el seño.

-Para empezar tú no puedes convertirte en un dinosaurio.

-¿Y?

-Y todos sabemos que una chica no es una gran amenaza para un gran dinosaurio como el Spinosaurus.

Los ojos de Raven se volvieron rojos mientras temblaba de furia.

-¿¡Así que no puedo pelear porque soy una CHICA?!

-Sí, eso es básicamente lo que dije- Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros -No es nada personal.

Y volvió a convertirse en un T-Rex cuando el Spinosaurus se levanto. Pero esta vez, Chico Bestia fue golpeado por sus afiladas garras. Cuando el T-Rex verde se levantó y trato de morder al dinosaurio, el Spinosaurus blandió su ponderosa cola y lo arrojó a unos árboles, que cedieron ante el peso y cayeron al suelo.

-Deberías saber... - Raven le sonrió al decaído Chico Bestia- ...Que en Jurassic Park, el Spinosaurus vence al T-Rex.

Chico Bestia se transformó nuevamente en humano y gritó mientras trataba de evadir al Spinosaurus y a sus garras. Sin embargo, dijo:

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Aaaaah!- Chico Bestia saltó justo a tiempo, salvándose de las garras del Spino.

-Bien -Raven se encogió de hombros, se elevó un poco en el aire y se sentó en la punta de una rama de un árbol, posando sus manos en su regazo y admirando el paisaje a su alrededor, ignorando la pelea que ocurría justo debajo.

Chico Bestia se convirtió nuevamente en un T-Rex, y, esta vez, pudo morder al Spinosaurus un par de veces con su potente boca. Aunque, él no era contrincante de la ponderosa y musculosa cola del Spino, que lo golpeó nuevamente.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en humano nuevamente y giro, evitando las garras del dinosaurio que trataban de lanzarlo al suelo. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr.

-¡RRRAAAAAVVVEEEEEN! ¡AYYUUUUUDAAAAA!

Raven sacudió el polvo imaginario de su capa y admiró sus uñas.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Raven! ¡Está tratando de matarmeeeee!- Chico Bestia saltaba, agitando sus brazos para llamar la atención de la chica, pero fue atrapado de nuevo por el Spinosaurus.

Raven dejó que la escena transcurriera medio minuto antes de que los gritos de Chico Bestia se volvieran molestos. Suspirando le preguntó:

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda ahora?

-¡Siiii! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡AAAAHHH! – Chico Bestia tuvo que cubrirse cuando las garras del Spinosaurus golpearon la gran roca detrás de la cual el chico verde se ocultaba. Los pedazos de roca le golpearon la cabeza.

-¡Hey, tú!- Raven golpeó al Spinosaurus con una de sus bolas de energía.

El Spinosaurus giró para encontrar un gran tronco de un árbol, rodeado con la energía oscura de Raven, volar hacia él.

Tomado por sorpresa, el animal cayó al suelo sobre su espalda, encontrando dificultades para pararse nuevamente. Raven elevó las rocas que habían golpeado a Chico Bestia y se las tiró al dinosaurio. No quería matarlo, solo atraparlo por un rato.

Mientras el Spinosaurus luchaba contra las roca, voló hacía Chico Bestia, quien trataba de sentarse, a la vez que se agarraba la cabeza, al sentirse muy, muy mareado. Afortunadamente (O tal vez, desafortunadamente), todavía se encontraba vivo. A último minuto, se había transformado en una tortuga, ocultándose dentro del caparazón. Aún así, Raven podía decir que se había golpeado la cabeza.

-¿Raven? – trató de enfocar sus ojos en la figura que se estaba acercando, pero todo lo que podía ver era el color azul–Veo estrellas ¿Es de noche?- Le preguntó débilmente.

-Levántate - Raven lo puso de pie, donde se balanceó por un minuto, para luego caer sobre la tierra.

Raven suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día.

-OK, tenemos todas las partes. Incluso los cables ¿Crees que puedes reconstruir esta cosa?- Robin tiró el resto de las piezas rotas de la máquina al suelo.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Starfire, Robin y Cyborg recién habían vuelto del almacén. Cada uno cargando pesadas partes de la maquinaria. Habían pasado mucho tiempo buscando en todos los escombros, cada una de las piezas rotas, incluso las perillas y tornillos. Los tres estaban mental y físicamente exhaustos.

-No lo se... - Cyborg bostezó. –Podría intentar…

-Estaré en la cocina. Pienso que vamos a necesitar más liquid de los granos de café. - Starfire voló debilmente hacia la cocina, casi durmiéndose en el camino.

Cyborg y Robin empezaron a trabajar. Starfire los asistió llevándoles bebidas, ayudando a unir las piezas de metal con sus Starbolts y, lo más importante, llevándoles litros y litros de café.

A las 7 de la mañana Robin declaró que era tiempo de un corto descanso.

-Pienso...- Starfire bostezó sonoramente – que quieres rescatar… -parpadeó adormilada y murmur algo incoherente. Un segundo después, se acostó en el sillón y se quedó dormida, allí mismo.

-Tú sabes que todos nosotros necesitamos dormiiiir…-Cyborg miró a Robin suplicante.

Robin suspiró y asintió. Tenía que admitir que no había caso en trabajar así. Todos, incluyéndolo, estaban tan cansados que no podían atornillar los tornillos apropiadamente. Y cuando Cyborg calló en un trance medio dormido y confundió los cables con fideos, tratando de comérselos, decidió que trabajarían mejor luego de una larga siesta.

Cyborg sonrió débilmente con alivió y se durmió allí mismo, demasiado cansado como para ir hasta su cuarto.

Robin miró alrededor de la Torre. Se sentía raro sin Raven o Chico Bestia allí. Se sentía como si faltara una parte del hogar, que no estaría complete hasta que ellos regresaran. Miró nuevamente a la maquina y luego a sus amigos durmiendo pacíficamente. Él prometió silenciosamente que los traería de vuelta.

Dejando de lado todos los pensamiento sobre dormir y sobre el cansancio, Robin reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y empezó a martillear un clavo.

Robin gruñia mientras trabajaba. Estaba cansado, sudoroso y no llegaba a ninguna parte. Como resultado, a cada minuto se sentía cada vez más frustrado ¿Qué podía haber salido mal si había seguido correctamente todas las instrucciones que Cyborg le había dado?

Cyborg, antes de caer rendido, dejó una serie de instrucciones para que él y Starfire siguieran. Bien, tal vez eran más que nada explicaciones sobre como funcionaba la máquina del tiempo, pero…

Robin había entendido todo, entendió como funcionaba y como tenía que ser reparada. Aun así, cuando intentó encender las perillas, nada se encendió.

Furioso, pateó la mesa, arrepintiendose al instante mientras saltaba sobandose los dedos y trataba de ahogar un grito. Desfortunadamente, Cyborg y Starfire, se estaban levantando.

-¿Robin? -Starfire se frotó los ojos y se estiró -¿No tuviste un buen descanzo?

Cyborg se sentó lentamente del suelo -Si hombre, ¿Qué hora es?

Robin musrmuró:

–Las once.

Cyborg abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue la máquina del tiempo. La miró asombrado, ¡estaba seguro de que él la había dejado a medio construir! ¡Pero ahora se veía cómo nueva! ¡Un milagro!

Luego se dio cuenta de que Robin debía de haberse quedado despierto toda la noche… y todo el día para terminarla.

-¡Robin! ¿La arreglaste tu mismo?- Cyborg se giro para felicitar al peli-negro, pero él no sólo se veía cansado, sino también abatido.

Robin negó con la cabeza tristemente:

–No funciona.

Starfire presionó uno de los botones. Luego el resto.

-Robin tiene razón ¿Por qué no funcionaría, Cyborg? ¿No la arregló correctamente?

Cyborg miró a su alrededor y sonrió:

-Él lo hizo bien, Star. Pero debido a la fatiga se olvidó del interruptor. -Cyborg caminó hacia el tomacorriente principal y lo encendió. Starfire pulsó el botón que decía "Encendido". Se oyó un extraño sonido y la máquina se iluminó.

-Voy a hacerte un ingeniero experto. –Cyborg rió mientras revolvia el puntiagudo cabello de Robin.

"Gracias a dios que Chico Bestia es liviano." Pensó Raven.

Luego del ataque del Spinosaurus, Chico Bestia se desmayó. Luego empezó a llover. Y, justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor, Raven vio un rayo rasgar el cielo nocturno con su luz y escuchó un fuerte trueno.

Tenía que encontrar un refugio rápido o ambos estaban tostados… literalmente (N/A: Originalmente dice eso, esto equivaldría a: "Estaban en el horno… literalmente" pero no sabía cual poner)

Y encima, tenía que cargar a Chico Bestia y volar a través de la lluvia al mismo tiempo. Debía agradecerle por ser vegetariano, porque, honestamente, si no lo fuera, Raven no creía ser capaz de hacerlo.

Luego de volar unos minutos, empapada por la lluvia, Raven encontró, finalmente, una cueva. Antes de entrar golpeó las paredes de la cueva, para asegurarse de que no esté ocupada. Había leído en los libros de dinosaurios que cuando llovía, ellos también buscaban refugio en las cuevas.

Escuchó el eco de sus golpes, pero nada más. Sintiendose un poco más valiente, entró lentamente. Tenía una sensación extraña por el hecho de que la cueva estuviera absolutamente oscura.

-¿Hola? -Gritó

-¿Hola?¿Hola?¿Hola?¿Hola? –Le respondió el eco.

Satisfecha de que no había nada adentro, aparte de ella o Chico Bestia, se adentró más y lo bajó, apoyándolo contra las paredes de la cueva. Luego salió nuevamente para colectar madera seca, lo que era difícil debido a la lluvia. Sin embargo, milagrosamente, encontró un poco de madera seca debajo de los árboles más espesos. Las hojas gruesas proveían buen abrigo y dejaban algunas ramas secas.

Raven las agarró, poniéndolas debajo de su capa y llevándolas a la cueva. Allí las apiló cuidadosamente, y, usando magia, encendió un fuego. Después dejó su capa en frente del fuego para que se quemara. Mirando a su alrededor, vio grandes piezas de piedra, que usó para cortar dos grandes recipientes con su energía oscura.

Volvió a la entrada de la cueva y llenó los potes con agua. Usando la Madera extra que tenía, construyó una especie de trípode sobre el fuego y apoyó uno de las cuencas sobre él para que el agua hirviera.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, ella cambiaba las cuencas de piedras para tener agua limpia y calentita para usar.

Finalmente, sentándose para descansar, Raven, agradecida de la luz y el calor, se acurrucó más cerca del fuego y esperó a que la tormenta terminara.

De pronto hubo una gran gran explosion de luz y Raven se levantó de un salto ¿Qué cosa en la era prehistórica…

Para su sorpresa, un gran círculo de luz se abrió en frente de ella, dejando salir a Robin, seguido por una sonriente Starfire. Ambos se veian cansados pero Robin parecía estar al borde del colapso. Ambos traían grandes mochilas color caqui.

Raven apenas podía creer lo que veía ¿Ellos también se habían transportado al pasado accidentalmente?

-¡Amiga Raven! Estamos tan alegres de verte bien y viva (N/A: "Well and alive" creo que sería el equivalente a sana y salva, pero sino después no encaja)- Starfire voló con júbilo a abrazar a Raven.

-No exactamente bien, pero sí, estoy viva.(N/A: Aca me sonaba raro poner: No exactamente sana pero si a salvo; por eso lo de la N/A de antes) -Raven emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Chico Bestia? –Preguntó Robin.

Raven señaló un bulto violeta y verde en el piso de la cueva.

-¿Qué paso?

-Robin, no. Primero quiero escuchar cómo llegaron aquí.

Starfire interrumpió y le contó sobre como Robin se había quedado despierto para arreglar la máquina del tiempo y salvarlos, mientras el resto se había dormido. Raven le sonrió a Robin. Era bueno saber que tenía tan Buenos amigos. Starfire también dijo que Cyborg se había quedado en la torre para controlar la máquina desde allí.

Más tarde, Raven los hizo sentar en un círculo al rededor del fuego, mientras les contaba como habían llegado allí. Les dijo todo los que les pasó desde que Chico Bestia los había empujado accidentalmente a traves de la superficie plateada de la maquina. Cuando terminó su relato, su garganta estaba un poco seca y Robin estaba dormido, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Starfire. Raven tomó un sorvo de su Cuenca de piedra.

-Pobre Robin. Debe de sentirse tan cansado.- Starfire le sonrió, tomó una gruesa manta de la mochila y la puso sobre él gentilmente y le empezó a acariciar el pelo suavemente, sin notar que Raven los miraba de cerca.

La chica cuervo se imaginó como sería tener a alguien que se preocupe mucho por vos. Se retiró al sentirse incómoda.

-Asi que… Starfire, ¿Por qué no regresamos al presente?- Raven se aclaró la garganta.

-Cyborg dijo que la maquina tenia energía suficiente para un solo viaje, ya que la ciudad no tiene todavía energía suficiente. Tuvimos que apagar todo en la torre T para hacer que la maquina funcione. Dijo que debemos esperar a que haya suficiente energía para un viaje de vuelta. Así que, hasta que eso pase, estaremos aquí por un rato- Dijo Starfire quedándose sin aire al final.

-¿Es por eso que trajeron esas mochilas?- Preguntó Raven.

Starfire asintió:

-Robin y yo empacamos todo lo que necesitamos- Miró la entrada de la cueva – Sigue lloviendo torrencialmente.

-Las tormentas pueden durar mucho tiempo en la era de los dinosurios -Raven suspiró. Tal vez les impresione a algunos, pero a Raven no le gustaban tanto las tormentas como a…

-En ese caso, pienso que sería mejor para nosotros que durmamos un poco –Dijo Starfire sonriente. La corta siesta que había tomado no fue suficiente, todavía necesitaba dormir otro par de horas para esta completamente recargada. Y por las oscuras ojeras que se le empezaban a formar a Raven, debajo de los ojos, podía decir que ella también necesitaba una siesta.

Raven asintió conforme. Después de todo, era lo único que podían hacer. Starfire le pasó dos mantas gruesas a la chica cuervo, quien las aceptó gustosa, extendiendo una en el suelo y tapándola con la otra.

Girando su cabeza hacia la derecha, vio a Starfire y a Robin compartiendo una manta. Se preguntó si no tenían frio por no tener nada con que cubrirse. Pero vio como sus brazos se envolvían firmemente, manteniendo sus cuerpos calientes con el calor corporal del otro.

La emoción surgió desde el fondo del corazón de Raven y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Robin le proponga matrimonio a Starfire. Pensar en el sonrojo de Robin y en su expresión tímida cuando lo haga la hizo reír.

Giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a Chico Bestia descansando en el frio suelo de piedra.

Una ola de culpa la invadió. Se paró, agarró la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo y la dejó en el suelo. Estaba a punto de arrastrar a Chico Bestia cuando notó lo espantosamente frío que estaba. Probablemente no dejaría de estornudar al día siguiente si ella no hacia algo al respecto.

Cerrando sus ojos, ella le sacó a Chico Bestia su camisa, dejándola junto al fuego. Por suerte, sus pantalones estaban casi secos y no tenía que hacer nada más. Extendió la manta cerca del fuego y acostó al chico verde sobre ella, todavía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Luego, ella agarró su capa, ya seca, y la puso sobre él. Estaba calentita debido al fuego y vio como Chico Bestia acomodó automáticamente la capa a su alrededor. Ella sintió una cierta calidez rodeándola, y no era por el fuego.

Eventualmente, Raven se acostó sobre su manta, mirando a sus amigos. Extrañamente, ella no sentía frio, a pesar de no tener nada con que cubrirse. Lo que había hecho con Chico Bestia le había dejado un cálido confortante sentimiento adentro suyo. Y, luego de unos minutos, Raven cayó en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Adentrándose en la selva

Raven despertó al alba ¿O era el crepúsculo? Decidió que el amanecer parecía más probable. Como deseaba haber tenido un reloj con ella para saber la hora, aunque dudaba que hubiera funcionado de todos modos. A menos que, por supuesto, sea el reloj de Mallah.

Mirando la entrada de la cueva, vio que la gran tormenta se había reducido a una fuerte lluvia. No era mucho, pero al menos ya no había rayos o truenos. Al sentarse, notó otra cosa: su estómago gruñendo.

Se había perdido el desayuno y el almuerzo. Le echó un vistazo a Starfire y a Robin. Todavía estaban dormidos y Beast boy aún se encontraba inconsciente. Raven, sintiéndose absolutamente hambrienta, se arrastró hacía la mochila de Starfire y la abrió, buscando apresuradamente comida. Incluso uno de sus extraños platos Tamaranianos le sabrían bien.

-¿Raven?

Sobresaltada, dejó caer rápidamente el bolso como si fuera culpable de algo.

-¿Beast boy?

-¿Dónde estamos? –El cambiante se sentó lentamente- ¿Y por qué me duele la cabeza? –gimió sosteniéndose con una mano la parte derecha de su cráneo.

Suspirando, Raven alejó todos los pensamientos sobre comida y se acerco a él

-Mueve tu mano.

Raven miró su cabeza. No había ninguna abolladura o sangre, solo un par de arañazos y un moretón. Apoyo sus manos sobre el moretón y los arañazos y vertió magia sanadora sobre él. Para cuando estaba completamente curado, Beast Boy tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ey, ¡El dolor se fue! –Gritó felizmente- Gracias

Raven le pasó uno de los potes de piedra, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su búsqueda de comida, pero fue molestada por otra pregunta.

-Raven, ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué Starfire y Robin están aquí?

Inclinando la cabeza, Raven le contó rápidamente todo lo que había pasado desde que Beast boy había caído inconsciente.

-¡Genial! –Comentó el verde, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos– ¡No puedo creer que podremos regresar a casa pronto! Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca más volvería a ver mis programas de TV favoritos, o ganarle a Cyborg en los videojuegos, o comer pizza, o…

Raven ignoró las divagaciones de Beast boy y, sonriendo para sus adentros al encontrar un pedazo de tarta de arándanos, la mordió, saboreando toda su dulzura. Era lo mejor que había probado en todo el día. Y se la comió entera en tan solo tres bocados más. Todavía hambrienta, agarró un poco de pan y queso y se los comió felizmente.

-¡Hey! –Los ojos de Beast boy se abrieron grandemente y su estomago dejo salir un gruñido- ¿Me puedes dar un poco de eso por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?

-Venaquiytomalotumismo (Ven aquí y tómalo tú mismo)- Raven habló con la boca llena, aunque esto no le podía importar menos.

Beast boy prácticamente saltó y corrió a su lado. Inmediatamente se cubrió con la capa de Raven:

-¡Raaveen! ¿Dónde está mi camiseta? ¡Está helaaadoooo! –se estremeció.

Raven se veía avergonzada.

-Perdón. Tuve que quitártela para secarla. Te di mi capa, que ya la había secado, para que la uses como manta.

-Oh, ok. –dijo Beast boy embarazosamente.

Allí fue cuando Robin se sentó y miro a su alrededor. Había sido despertado por las voces. Cuando vio que Raven y Beast boy estaban levantados les pidió un poco de comida.

Entre las bocas llenas de cheesecake, Beast boy empezó a explicar que había pasado mientras Robin escuchaba pacientemente y mordisqueaba unas galletas.

Cuando todo fue aclarado, Starfire se despertó y se unió a la cena alrededor del fuego (aunque el "fuego" era ahora pequeñas cenizas y brasas). Así que Raven se paró y se ofreció voluntaria para encontrar más madera.

Creó una especie de arco sobre su cabeza, que parecía la parte de arriba de un paraguas de energía oscura, y se aventuró a salir a la lluvia. Pero luego de unos minutes en el bosque, noto que algo no andaba bien. O escuchó, para ser precisos. Había un sonido de voces hablando en susurros en alguna parte a su derecha.

Raven estaba segura que no habían humanos durante el Cretácico, así que… ¿De dónde venían esas voces? Escuchando más atentamente, pudo reconocer que eran las de Cerebro y Mallah. Ella había soñado con que se hayan ido y había rezado porque algún predador los hubiera terminado. Parecía que sus plegarias no habían sido respondidas…

Y debían de estar bastante cerca si ella podía escuchar sus susurros, aunque, sus murmullos eran más como si solamente hablaran suavemente, sin controlar su volumen demasiado.

Se elevó para evitar pisar nada que la pudiera delatar, mientras seguía la dirección de los susurros. A medida que las voces se volvían cada vez más fuertes, ella podía escuchar fragmentos de la conversación.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Puedo jurar que estaban aquí hace un momento! -dijo Mallah desesperado.

-¿Así que donde están ahora? –Preguntó Cerebro furioso.

-¡No se! -Mallah gruñó.

-¡Tienes que saber! ¿O cómo piensas volver? –Gritó Cerebro.

Raven pudo escuchar que obviamente estaban discutiendo sobre algo, tal vez por eso hablaban tan alto. Finalmente los vio, su refugio era un alto árbol con anchas ramas. Pero, a pesar de ello, no servía mucho de protección, ya que el árbol tenía ya la corteza húmeda y estaba goteando sobre ellos.

Raven descendió y se agazapó detrás de unos arbustos, justo detrás del árbol. Una rama crujió bajo sus pies, pero gracias a Dios que estaba tan mojada que apenas hizo ruido. Esperaba que la lluvia ayudara a cubrir todos los ruidos de las pesadas gotas. Raven quitó el arco que la cubría; sus brazos se estaban cansando y los arbustos no eran lo suficientemente altos como para cubrirlo. Además, el negro sobre verde brillante resaltaría demasiado, incluso bajo la lluvia.

Suspiró mientras las gotas le empezaban a golpear la cara. Le hubiera encantado que Starfire haya traído ropa seca, toallas y shampoo.

Recordó que estaba allí para espiar y alzó sus ojos un poco por sobre el arbusto, mirando atentamente. Aparentemente, Cerebro y Mallah estaban tratando de arreglar algo. Pero la lluvia hacía que la visión de Raven sea borrosa. Todo lo que podía ver era una mancha plateada y algo grande y circular.

Y en ese instante recordó: ¡la máquina del tiempo! ¡Eso debía de ser lo que estaban construyendo! O tratando de construir, porque obviamente algo había salido mal.

-Grrr… ¡entonces sólo debemos encontrarlos! –Espetó Mallah.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con esta lluvia? –respondió Cerebro.

-¡Ya estamos calados hasta los huesos! Y puede ser que esta noche tengamos que dormir bajo la lluvia. -Dijo Mallah impaciente.

-¡No es la humedad la que me preocupa tonto! -Gritó Cerebro- ¡Es la visibilidad! ¡No podríamos ver los cristales ni aunque los tuviéramos justo en frente de nuestras narices!

¡Los cristales! ¡Así que estaban tratando de encontrarlos! Aparentemente, Mallah los había perdido y Raven sabía que la máquina no estaría completa hasta que los encuentren ¿Pero cómo habían encontrado el resto de los materiales? Ella dudaba que los dinosaurios tuvieran acero.

-Entonces no podemos hacer nada hasta que la lluvia pare. –se enojó el gorila.

-¡Busca tu bolso! Tal vez trajiste extras –Ordenó Cerebro.

Mallah sacó una gran mochila negra de detrás de él. Raven se preguntó cómo no había podido darse cuenta de que Mallah la tenía encima cuando luchaban contra él. Pero, por supuesto, ella estaba demasiado ocupada peleando contra los robots y su cuerpo era tan grande que podía ocultar el bolso completamente si lo tenía en su espalda. Había tantas razones. Raven adivinó que habían traído materiales de repuesto para construir la máquina del tiempo. Notó que cuando fueron transportados, la máquina no había ido con ellos. Así que, incluso si hubieran viajado al lugar y tiempo correctos, ellos tendrían que construir otra máquina para volver.

-No hay nada adentro -Mallah paró de buscar y arrojó el bolso a la lluvia, enojado.

-¡Si no hubieras ido a llenar tu estómago ridículamente grande, nada de esto hubiera pasado! –Dijo Cerebro desdeñosamente.

-¡Cómo si tú no estabas buscando comida! -rabió Mallah.

-¡Te dije que hicieras guardia mientras encontraba algunas nueces!

-¡Pero te estaba tomando demasiado tiempo! ¡Y con mis brazos puedo encontrar comida mucho más rápido!

-¡Estaba volviendo cuando tú te fuiste! Si sólo hubieras tenido la suficiente paciencia como para esperar un poco más…

-¿Entonces qué? ¡Volviste con las manos vacías!

Raven se paró para irse, no le interesaba aquella disputa. Mallah y Cerebro estaban tan centrados en su discusión que no vieron cuando salió de los arbustos y se elevó en el aire, para volver a la cueva.

En su camino, los ojos de Raven vieron algo reluciendo en el suelo del bosque. Descendió y agarró el objeto brillante, un fragmento de cristal igual al que había sido usado para el borde de la máquina del tiempo y, exactamente el que Cerebro y Mallah querían. Estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando escuchó una especie de medio-rugido medio-gruñido, áspero a su espalda.

Saltando un poco, se giro para encarar un dinosaurio verdoso (no pudo evitar pensar que era muy parecido a Beast boy) del tamaño de un adulto. Luego de un momento se dio cuenta de que era un Stenonychosaurus, mejor conocido como Troodon.

Era el dinosaurio más inteligente de la época, aunque, podría ser considerado el más tonto si era comparado con un ave moderna. La inteligencia del animal era impresionante para ese tiempo. Y no solo eso: el Troodon era extremadamente rápido y poseía grandes garras en forma de hoz que podían matar fácilmente a cualquier presa.

Raven retrocedió lenta y cuidadosamente, recordándose a sí misma alentar su respiración y no hacer movimientos bruscos. Los Troodon eran carnívoros y ella esperaba que no estuviera hambriento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pequeños y brillantes ojos, con una mejor visión de su alrededor, miraban el cristal que tenía en su mano derecha.

En ese momento, Raven notó que había un puñado de cristales a sus pies. El dinosaurio debió haberlos encontrado cuando Mallah y Cerebro los dejaron des vigilados. Su brillo debió de atraer la atención del Troodon, y resaltaban tanto del suelo del bosque que decidió tomarlos.

Raven tenía que pensar en un modo de buscar ayuda ¡Estos cristales podían ser su única esperanza de volver a casa! Ella sabía que Cyborg ya tenía una máquina del tiempo, pero no podía esperar a salir de la era prehistórica. Por lo menos tenía que decirles a los Titanes que planeaban Cerebro y Mallah y detenerlos antes de que encontraran los cristales con el Troodon.

Pero tuvo que dejar de lado esos pensamientos, tenía asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse ahora, como el hecho de que los ojos del Troodon iban del cristal a ella y de vuelta al cristal con curiosidad. Observándola. Obviamente quería el cristal, pero Raven no estaba segura de si debía dárselo.

-¡Aha! ¡Así que tú te robaste nuestros cristales! -Mallah apareció de pronto de entre las copas de los árboles en frente de Raven. Pero no le estaba hablando a ella, se dirigía al Troodon.

-¡Devuélvenoslo! –Dijo Cerebro, emergiendo de atrás de algunos arbustos.

-Ustedes… ¿Cómo sabían… -Empezó Raven.

-Rastreamos huellas frescas en el barro, justo antes de que la lluvia las lavara. –Dijo Cerebro como si fuera obvio.

Raven entendió lo que quería decir. Las huellas de los Troodons eran muy claras, ya que tenían un pie grande y curvo.

De pronto hubo un rugido. Raven volteó su atención al dinosaurio que trataba desesperadamente luchar contra Mallah, cuando éste trataba de recuperar los cristales. Raven tuvo que intervenir. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía dejar que Cerebro y Mallah arreglaran su máquina y destruyeran al mundo.

-¿Ya volvió Raven? –Se quejó Beast Boy. Había pasado una hora y las brasas se debilitaban. La noche llegó sorprendentemente rápido, mientras el cielo se volvía cada vez más y más oscuro. Por no mencionar más y más frío. Ese era el motivo por el cual Beast Boy estaba quejándose. No había madera, por lo tanto, tampoco fuego para mantenerse caliente. Se envolvió la capa de Raven más apretada a su alrededor. Era la única protección que tenía contra el frío, y, aún así, estaba temblando ligeramente.

-Le está tomando mucho tiempo… -murmuró Starfire, abrazada por Robin.

-Demasiado –Remarcó Robin, se preguntaba si se había metido en algún lio. En verdad esperaba que no. Lo último que necesitaban ahora era ser atacado por... lo que sea que haya allá afuera.

Contempló la posibilidad de salir en su busca. Podría haber un montón de razones por las que se estaba tardando tanto. No podía encontrar madera seca, quería descansar en el camino… pero tenía que admitir que ninguno de esos motivos era bueno. Solamente trataba de negar ese sentimiento de preocupación en su mente: Raven estaba en problemas.

Y entonces, de nuevo, se acordó de que ella era Raven. _Raven. _La chica que venció sola (ok, con un poco de ayuda) a Trigon, su padre demonio que trató de destruir el mundo. Ella era la chica con la impresionante habilidad de mover cualquier objeto a su alrededor, crear poderosos escudos, formar distintos instrumentos (cuchillos, espadas, etc…) con su energía oscura, e incluso de parar el tiempo.

Oh, para no mencionar que había vencido al dinosaurio carnívoro más grande de la historia, con 17 m de altura y un peso de 7 toneladas: el Spinosaurus.

Le daría otros 15 minutos, y si no volvía... bueno, tendrían que salir a explorar.


	4. 2º día de la vida en una cueva

¿A quién usar como blanco? Raven miró a Mallah, quien estaba ganando la pelea, y a Cerebro, que estaba de pie a un lado. Tomando una decisión, retrocedió un poco y reunió toda su energía.

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! –Gritó la peli-violeta, liberando todo su poder en una bola negra de energía concentrada, que se dirigió dando vueltas a Cerebro, quien, al recibir el impacto, voló por entre los árboles.

-¡No! –Inmediatamente Mallah dejó de atacar y salió disparado a seguir a su amo, pero no antes de agarrar un enorme y abultado saco de cristales.

Raven ahora debía decidirse entre sanar al lastimado Troodon, que sangraba bajo la lluvia, o ir a por sus enemigos ¡Opciones! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan duras? Ella quería recuperar los cristales y, aún así, no quería dejar al dinosaurio que había batallado tan ferozmente por ellos, lastimado y sangrando en la lluvia ¿Quién sabe qué otro depredador podía ir y comérselo?

Necesitaba ayuda. Raven tomó su comunicador y trató de contactar con Robin, pero, aparentemente, los comunicadores no funcionan en el pasado, donde no hay señal. Lanzó el aparato con frustración y voló alto en el cielo, más arriba que las copas de los árboles y escaneó el suelo en busca de Mallah o Cerebro.

Calculó la dirección por la que habían huido esos 2 y, efectivamente, en ese camino habían árboles sacudiéndose, hojas volando y un destello del cuerpo metálico de Cerebro, seguido por algo grande y negro. En un cierto punto dejaron de moverse, impidiéndole a Raven ver alguna otra cosa. El follaje había dejado de agitarse, y quieto era demasiado denso como para distinguir algo.

La chica cuervo esperó que luego de haber curado al Troodon, habría alguna pista que seguir. Pero sabía que las posibilidades de que esto ocurriera eran escasas, seguía lloviendo torrencialmente y cualquier huella sería lavada. Descendió nuevamente y caminó lentamente hacia el Troodon.

El animal al verla avanzando hacia él, chillo y gruñó fuertemente. Estaba asustado y trataba de huir ¡Oh! ¡Si tan solo pudiera correr! Pero una de sus piernas estaba rota y saltar sobre la otra no le haría bien. Él quería que ella no se siguiera acercando. Finalmente, cuando ya no aguantaba la cercanía, empezó a golpear arriba y abajo desesperadamente, en un intento de levantarse.

-Tranquilo… -Raven habló con voz clara suave, alentando aún más sus pasos. Lentamente extendió sus manos, dejando ver unas brillantes bayas rosas. Ella había reconocido a las frutas bajo la lista de Plantas no Venenosas en su libro. Estaba segura que el dinosaurio podría digerirlas fácilmente.

-No quiero lastimarte –Continuó diciendo con el mismo tono de voz. Tenía que ganarse su confianza.

El Troodon todavía trataba de levantarse, pero al ver las bayas, al menos paró de revolverse. Cuando Raven estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se agachó dejando los frutos justo en frente del dinosaurio. Luego retrocedió tres pasos y esperó.

El animal pudo al fin ponerse de pie, mirando a la heroína con cautela. Sus ojos se movieron de un punto al otro, de la chica a las bayas. Finalmente, cuando decidió que la inmóvil Raven no era una amenaza, avanzo dos pasos para comer los frutos.

La peli violeta avanzó lentamente, con las manos preparadas para curar la pierna rota del Troodon. A medida que se acercaba, el dinosaurio se enderezaba y rugía alarmado.

-¡Shhhh…! No tengas miedo, no te lastimaré. -Dijo calmada y rápidamente posó sus manos en la data lastimada del Troodon.

El animal se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la sensación del dolor desvaneciéndose de su pierna. Podía sentirla fuerte de nuevo. Y, eventualmente, cuando ya estuvo completamente sanada, Raven lo dejó para que comiera las bayas. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando decidió darle al Troodon una recompensa por haberla ayudado a proteger los cristales…

Tiró la piedra brillante que había estado sosteniendo hace unos momentos al pie del dinosaurio, que rugió con sorpresa, para luego levantar la roca con sus dientes y salir corriendo, adentrándose en la espesa jungla. Oh vamos, no la perjudicaría darle una pequeña pieza de cristal como suvenir…

Cuando el dinosaurio se fue, Raven oyó un crujir a su espalda. Segura de que eran Cerebro, Mallah, o algún otro animal, se dio media vuelta y lanzó una bola de energía al crujiente arbusto.

-¡Oww! –Escuchó un sonido humano muy familiar.

-¡Raven! –saltó Robin ligeramente chamuscado por su ataque. Starfire descendió del cielo para reunirse con él.

-¿Robin? ¿Starfire? -Raven se sintió instantáneamente avergonzada por haber atacado a sus amigos.

-Y yo también. –Emergió, no, mejor dicho, se tambaleó Chico Bestia fuera de los arbustos. Él había sido quien había recibido la mayor parte de su ataque. Esto se podía ver por su ropa un poco chamuscada y por el humo que lanzaba su piel. Él fue, también, quien había gritado adolorido.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? -Preguntó Raven.

-Estábamos preocupados porque no habías vuelto y salimos a buscarte. Afortunadamente, Starfire pudo verte desde el cielo y Chico Bestia pudo rastrear tu esencia. –Le explicó Robin mientras Chico Bestia se transformaba en un perro y trataba de lamer a Raven.

-¡Ugh! –La peli violeta lo empujó, estaba mojada y congelada desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La última cosa que necesitaba era estar cubierta por la baba de un perro.

-¿Pasó algo malo? Te fuiste por mucho tiempo amiga Raven. -Dijo Starfire, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de peligro.

La titán rápidamente les explicó lo que había visto, oído y hecho cuando había salido a buscar leña. También les indicó la última dirección por la que Cerebro y Mallah habían ido.

-Así que nos tenemos que dirigir hacia el norte. Buen trabajo Raven. Necesitamos rastrear a Cerebro y a Mallah. –Dijo Robin determinado.

-¿Y entonces qué? –Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Les pateamos el trasero y regresamos a casa. –Respondió Raven con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

_~Mientras tanto~_

Cerebro y Mallah estaban sentados felizmente debajo de un árbol, comiendo bayas y nueces. Tenían sus cristales de vuelta, junto a todo lo que necesitaban para construir la máquina del tiempo. Sintiendo que necesitaban un recreo antes de empezar a trabajar, decidieron tener una cena atrasada.

Se habían alejado bastante de donde habían tenido su pelea con el Troodon. El cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro y Cerebro y Mallah estaban seguros de que se encontraban a salvo donde se habían refugiado. Las buenas noticias eran que la fuerte lluvia se había convertido en una fuerte llovizna. No era mucho, pero hacía una gran diferencia al haber estado mojados y congelados todo un día.

Lo que menos esperaban era que los Titanes salgan de entre el follaje y los ataquen.

Los héroes cargaron contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Todos estaban desesperados por regresar a casa, todos estaban enojados por el lio en el que Cerebro y Mallah los habían metido, y todos querían "patear sus traseros", como diría Raven, desde hace un largo tiempo.

Como ambos villanos habían sido tomados por sorpresa, fueron fáciles de vencer. Mientras Starfire y Chico Bestia manejaban al cerebro y al gorila, Raven y Robin empacaron todos los cristales y todas las piezas de repuesto en un gran bolso que encontraron a los pies de Mallah. Por suerte todo cabía allí dentro, aunque pesaba demasiado, así que Raven se ofreció voluntaria para transportarlo nuevamente a la cueva. Robin les dio una señal al resto y se marcharon.

-¡Nos vemos en el futuro, perdedores! –Dijo Chico Bestia mientras le daba al debilitado Mallah un buen golpe y volaba junto a Starfire en forma de halcón peregrino.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, los 4 llegaron a su cueva, donde festejaron con fuerza.

-Buen trabajo equipo -Robin le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Chico Bestia

-¿Esto significa que podremos regresar pronto a casa? –Preguntó Starfire con los ojos bien abiertos, llena de esperanza.

-Tienen suerte de que esté aquí y sepa como construir la máquina del tiempo –Dijo Robin con suficiencia.

- !De ninguna manera! –Gritó Chico Bestia –Cyborg es el único que…

-Cyborg me enseñó. –Lo cortó Robin.

-¡Es vedad! ¡Fue la máquina del tiempo que Robin construyó la que nos trajo aquí! -saltó Starfire.

-OK, Esperen, esperen -Raven elevó su voz un poco para ser escuchada entre el ruido –Así que Robin sabe cómo construir una máquina del tiempo, bien ¿Pero cómo vamos a conseguir electricidad?

Todos hicieron silencio. Nadie había pensado en ello, y ahora que lo hacían, la idea de construir la máquina para volver a casa no era tan brillante, ya que todo el plan parecía imposible.

-Pero todo está bien, ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, Cyborg nos regresará a casa –Dijo Chico Bestia.

Todos murmuraron que era verdad. Lo que pasaba es que todos habían estado esperando regresar a casa por tanto tiempo. Está bien, fue solo un día, pero todos tenían problemas adaptándose a ese Nuevo lugar, y nadie quería estar en un mundo conde cada día estas en peligro de ser comido por un dinosaurio.

Así que todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

-Allí están. –Le susurró Cerebro a Mallah suavemente.

Mallah asintió, su vista se posó en Robin, luego en Starfire, en Raven, y finalmente, en Chico Bestia. Sus ojos centellearon con odio hacia el cambiante. Recordaba el golpe que el chico verde le había dado la última vez que se "reunieron" ¡Ni siquiera estaba en alguna forma animal! ¿Cómo había dejado que un simple humano lo golpeara a él, un gorila tres veces su altura y tal vez 10 veces su peso?

Sin embargo debía admitir que Chico Bestia se volvía más fuerte cada vez que peleaban. Y también más alto. Mallah sacudió la cabeza, los niños crecen tan rápido. De hecho, de lo único que Chico Bestia no había mostrado signos de crecimiento era en cuanto a la madurez. Una y otra vez, él era el único que se reía por chistes malos o que hacía juegos de palabras flojos. Mallah frunció el seño al recordar su última línea: "Nos vemos en el futuro"

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos. Estaba allí en una misión, y tenían un objetivo. Tenían que recuperar la máquina, pero... ¿Cómo? Todas las piezas estaban acomodadas cuidadosamente junto a Robin. Y Mallah dudaba de que el chico maravilla tuviera el sueño pesado. Necesitaban un plan.

-Maestro ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Esperamos. Esperamos hasta que llegue el momento adecuado y entonces atacamos. –Dijo Cerebro.

-¿Cuándo es el momento adecuado?

-Mañana en la mañana. Uno de ellos necesita ir en busca de Madera, y probablemente alguien lo acompañe por seguridad. –Dijo Cerebro, -Estoy seguro de que podemos enfrentar a los otros dos. Y esta vez, somos nosotros los que tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestra parte, no ellos.

Eso era verdad. Cerebro y Mallah habían seguido a los Titanes a su cueva luego del último ataque. Es una pena por ellos, que no se habían quedado para acabarlos. Esto les iba a enseñar a ser más cuidadosos.

Hablando de seguirlos hasta la cueva, el gorila, con cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más envidioso ¡Tenían toda una cueva para ellos! ¡Qué gran refugio era! ¡Y las grandes y abultadas mochilas del suelo debían de ser sus suministros! Sí, robaría eso también ¿Además, cómo habían hecho Robin y Starfire para viajar hasta allí? ¿Y dónde estaba el otro, el hombre robótico con el cañón?

Bueno, de todas formas, nada de esto importaba. Mientras todo vaya según el plan, Mallah sería feliz y ellos podrían ir al tiempo correcto y... bueno, destruir el mundo.

Robin se despertó al amanecer. Estaba complacido de ver que la lluvia era ahora una simple llovizna, aunque todavía tiritaba de frío. Era un milagro que hayan podido sobrevivir una noche sin una fogata. Pero ahora, su nariz congestionada le podía decir que estaba a punto de resfriarse.

Mientras se sentaba movió un poco a Starfire, quien estaba nuevamente, acurrucándose a su lado mientras dormía. Encontró eso muy dulce y le sorprendió que no le molestara que Raven y Chico Bestia hubieran notado que se abrazaban mutuamente cuando dormían.

Robin trató de ponerse de pie haciendo el menor ruido posible. Necesitaba encontrar madera. Las brasas del día anterior, eran ahora sólo una pila negra de cenizas en el suelo. Aún no sabía por dónde empezar su búsqueda, los árboles debían de estar empapados a estas alturas: había llovido por dos días seguidos.

Pero quizá alguien podría secar la madera mojada con calor ¿Funcionará? Los poderes de Raven o Starfire serían capaces de hacerlo. Las miró a ambas, incapaz de despertarlas. Las dos, especialmente Raven, se veían realmente cansadas y necesitaban descansar.

Robin suspiró, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era encontrar madera el solo y esperar a que, cuando volviera, alguna de las dos chicas estuviera despierta. Pero cuando iba a salir de la cueva, una pequeña voz lo detuvo.

-¿Robin? ¿A dónde deseas ir?

Suspiro,

-Voy a recoger un poco de madera. Vuelve a dormir, Star. –Se le había olvidado ser más sigiloso. Ella tenía el sueño ligero.

-Pero tal vez necesites de mi ayuda. –Protestó su amiga.

Robin pensó en ello. De un lado, podrían cuidarse las espaldas mutuamente allá afuera, y Star también era capaz de secar la madera, pero por el otro, la extraterrestre necesitaba descansar.

Ella pareció notar su indecisión y, leyéndole la mente, dijo:

-No te preocupes por mí. Puedo asegurarte que estoy bien descansada.

Entonces se acercó a él sonriéndole amigablemente. La sonrisa que siempre hacia que sus rodillas se debilitaran, pero luchó para mantenerse de pie.

-Vayamos. Puedo descansar cuando volvamos de recolectar madera. -Starfire tomó las manos de Robin, mientras ambos salían.

_~Mientras tanto~_

-¡Ah - CHUU!

Chico Bestia se enderezó maldiciendo en voz baja ¿Cómo podía estornudar mientras tenía un sueño maravilloso en el que manejaba su nuevo ciclomotor, con chicas detrás suyo? Ahora estaba completamente despierto y dudaba que pudiera continuar con el mismo sueño si se ponía a dormir nuevamente.

Y encima de todo eso, tenía un resfriado, que, conociendo su suerte, podía decir que iba a ser uno horrible. Uno del tipo que solo empeora a través de los días, sin importar el medicamento que tomes.

-¡Ah - CHUU! –Estornudó nuevamente mientras se paraba y se estremecía. Había dormido con sus ropas mojadas la noche anterior y eso ciertamente no ayudaba. Debido al cansancio, todos habían dormido con la ropa mojada.

Hablando de todos…

¿Dónde estaban Robin y Starfire? Chico Bestia se imaginó que habían ido a dar un paseo por la mañana o algo así. Bueno, ellos _eran_ una pareja ahora. Todos vieron el beso que habían compartido en Tokyo. Y, desde entonces, estaban mucho más cómodos haciendo cosas de pareja frente a otras personas. Como dormir juntos, por ejemplo.

No era que a alguien le importara, todos lo encontraban muy dulce.

Excepto Chico Bestia, que se sentía un poco amargado por eso. El amor llega fácil a algunas personas. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo debajo de toda su pretensión de actuar como si todas las chicas lo quisieran, él sabía que era… diferente. Nadie querría a una criatura verde y pequeña con orejas puntiagudas como novio.

Chico Bestia suspiró involuntariamente. Tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano: iba a estar soltero toda la vida.

Sintiéndose más amargado que antes, esperó a que Robin y Starfire fueran razonables y trajeran madera para el fuego. Porque, si no lo hacían, sintió que no iba a poder controlarse y les gritaría.

-¡Ah - CHUU!

Chico Bestia podía sentir su resfriado ponerse peor. Decidió sacarse su camiseta y sus shorts húmedos y arrojarlos a la manta que Raven le había dejado la primera noche ¡Raven! Acababa de recordar que ella estaba durmiendo a tan solo unos pasos de él ¿Y sí se había despertado de pronto? ¿Y si Starfire volvía ahora? A toda prisa se puso los pantalones de Nuevo, ignorando la fría tela húmeda.

-¡AH -_CHUU! –_Este estornudo casi lo hacía caer, y tropezó hacía atrás un poco antes de poder sostenerse estable.

A su espalda, notó como Raven se revolvía en su manta. Entonces sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron de golpe.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia también se abrieron, pero de terror. Se las había arreglado para despertar a Raven. Rezó para que no lo matara y se mordió el labio cuando ella se sentó gimiendo y lo miró directamente.

-¡Por favor no me mates! –Rogó Chico Bestia, elevando su voz más de lo usual.

Raven rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. Se levantó lentamente y el chico la pudo ver gimiendo suavemente, tratando de ocultarlo. Era como si cada movimiento le doliese.

-¿Estas... bien? –Le preguntó Chico Bestia inseguro.

-Sí. –Graznó (N/A: no sabía de qué otra forma ponerlo) Raven, y Chico Bestia se horrorizó por como su voz había cambiado tanto.

Ella estaba de pie ahora, pero parecía estar muy pálida. Bueno, ella ya era pálida, pero ahora su piel se veía blanca. Sus labios no tenían color y sus ojos se veían sombríos y desenfocados.

Chico Bestia se encontró a si mismo acercándose a ella.

-Raven… no suenas como si estuvieras bien.

-Lo estoy -logró decir débilmente la chica.

De pronto empezó a balancearse. Instintivamente, Chico Bestia extendió la mano y la agarró al tiempo que ella caía. Cuando tocó su piel, la sintió muy caliente. No había dudas sobre ello, Raven tenía fiebre.

Debió haber sido la lluvia. Él notó que de todos ellos, ella se había quedado en la lluvia por más tiempo. Ella había sido la que había hecho casi todo, desde luchar contra el Spinosaurus, hasta encontrar madera, rastrear a Cerebro y a Mallah y curar al Troodon. Y el hecho de que durmió sin fuego o una manta en una fría noche, con sus ropas mojadas, literalmente empujó su cuerpo hasta el límite.

En realidad no debería ser una sorpresa que tuviera una fiebre altísima al día siguiente.

Chico Bestia ajustó su agarre sobre ella. Apoyó una de las manos debajo de los muslos y la otra en la cabeza como soporte. Entonces la cargo desde la boca de la cueva hasta una esquina, mientras usaba sus pies para sacar el contenido de una mochila. Allí encontró una manta de repuesto, que acomodó en una esquina, para acostar a Raven sobre ella.

Realmente, era espantoso verla de esa manera. Parecía un cadáver y Chico Bestia se sentía culpable por… bueno, el no sabía exactamente por qué. Pero le dolía verla en ese estado, y no podía decir por qué.

Tal vez porque ella lo había cuidado tanto cuando estaba inconsciente. Incluso le había dado su manta y su capa.

Chico Bestia miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, buscando algún paño. Encontró un pañuelo en el suelo entre la pila de los contenidos de la bolsa. Lo agarró y lo mojó en la lluvia, escurriéndolo luego en la cueva y doblándolo de forma rectangular. Después lo llevó hasta la chica cuervo y lo puso en su frente caliente.

De acuerdo, el primero paso para tratar a alguien con fiebre estaba hecho.

-Gracias –gruñó Raven débilmente mientras se relajaba debajo del paño frío, pero sólo momentáneamente.

Chico Bestia tomó el trapo y se preocupó al sentirlo completamente caliente. Volvió a salir para mojarlo, pero esta vez, cuando lo trajo de vuelta, le limpió suavemente el sudor de la cara. Luego le enrolló las mangas y pasó el paño por sus brazos, esperando que eso bajara la temperatura.

¿Debía hacerlo con las piernas? Le quitó las botas y la miró con recelo. Ella lo habría dejado limpiar sus brazos, pero quizá no sus piernas. Y se sintió un poco incomodo con el pensamiento de pasar por encima de tanta piel. Se recordó a sí mismo de decirle a Raven, cuando se sienta mejor, que use ropas que no rebelen tanto de sus piernas.

Peros sólo por hoy tomaría el riesgo. De todos modos, dudaba que la chica pudiera atacarlo en su estado actual.

Mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, desde la boca de la cueva hacia ella, secándole los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza, trataba de no estornudarle encima. Ella realmente no necesitaba coger un resfriado en medio de su alta fiebre.

Sus ropas estaban mojadas, no por la lluvia, sino por el sudor. Rápidamente se convirtió en una grulla, agitando sus alas sobre su cabeza. El cambiante deseaba que esos pequeños esfuerzos la hicieran sentir, al menos, un poco más cómoda.

Pero todavía deseaba haber podido hacer más.


	5. Una nueva era

Hola, largo tiempo… este capitulo me costo especialmente por el vocabulario pirata, pero espero haberlo hecho bien, al final tienen la definición de algunas palabras, que lo disfruten

**DISCRAIMER: Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenece, al igual que la historia, yo sólo soy la traductora…**

¡WHAM!

Chico Bestia sintió un golpe aplastante a ambos lados de su cabeza antes de caer al suelo.

-Eso fue por golpearme. –Vio a Mallah parado imponente sobre él antes de ser lanzado, sin gentileza, al otro lado de la cueva.

Raven trató de sentarse pero fue empujada brutalmente por una enorme mano.

–Necesitas descansar. –Dijo el gorila con preocupación fingida.

-¿Por qué no construimos la máquina aquí y ahora? Tenemos un lugar seco para trabajar. –sugirió Cerebro.

-¿Ahora? ¿Y si los otros 2 regresan? -Mallah frunció el seño.

-Tira abajo la entrada. Los escombros deberían detenerlos. Y deja a estos dos aquí. Uno está lastimado y la otra tiene fiebre. No pueden hacer mucho. -Ordenó Cerebro

-Sí maestro.

Mallah tomó la bolsa con metales y cristales de la manta de Robin y, velozmente, empezó a ensamblar la máquina. Sus dedos eran sorprendentemente rápidos y ágiles, y, con la guía y ayuda de Cerebro, terminaron en muy poco tiempo.

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando hubo un gran golpe contra los escombros.

-¿Raven? ¿Chico Bestia?

¡Adios Titanes! ¡Iremos al futuro! –Rió Cerebro.

-¿Cerebro? ¿Mallah? ¡Déjennos entrar! ¿Qué le hicieron a Chico Bestia y a Raven? –Gritó Robin.

-Rápido Mallah ¡Conéctala! –Demandó Cerebro. Podía oír como los star bolts de Starfire golpeaban los escombros.

El gorila enchufó la máquina en el mismísimo Cerebro. Luego movió las perillas, fijando el lugar y momento correctos.

La máquina del tiempo estaba ahora cargada y la superficie teñida de blanco. Mallah la desconectó, tomando a su maestro entre sus brazos y saltando dentro.

-¡No! –Una bola de energía golpeó a Mallah directamente en el pecho, hacienda que volara atrás, aún sosteniendo a Cerebro.

Fue Raven, quien había reunido todas sus fuerzas para tratar de detener a los dos villanos. Chico Bestia despertó justo a tiempo para ver la última parte y corrió al lado de Raven ignorando el dolor en su cabeza. Entonces, por segunda vez en el día, la atrapó en sus brazos mientras ella caía.

Mallah reapareció con una roca en sus manos, tirándosela a los dos héroes. El chico verde la esquivó justo a tiempo, pero ahora se encontraba balanceándose por su salto repentino, sujetando también a su compañera.

Otra roca vino de los escombros ¡Robin lo había atravesado! Esta vez, la piedra se incrusto en uno de los botones de la maquina. Chispas volaron cuando la fecha cambio y el costado de la quina se rompió bajo la fuerza de una roca.

Desafortunadamente Chico Bestia se tambaleó… directamente dentro de la superficie brillante.

-¡NO! –Las cuatro personas restantes en la cueva (exceptuando a Cerebro) gritaron al unísono por razones completamente distintas. Robin por su roca, Starfire preocupada por sus amigos y Mallah por la máquina del tiempo destruida. Como Cerebro todavía se encontraba fuera de combate, no emitió ningún sonido.

Robin fue el primero en reponerse y, rápidamente, golpeo fuertemente al gorila.

Luego, giro hacia Starfire,

-¿Tienes alguna idea de la fecha a la que fueron? –Preguntó un poco agresivamente.

-Estaba... un poco brillante, pero... creo que era el año 1500. -Murmuró Starfire.

-Está bien, al menos esa fecha es un poco más cercana a la tecnología. Pienso que podrían sobrevivir en la América del siglo 16. -Robin caminaba de un lado al otro, tratando de asegurarse a sí mismo de que todo iba a estar bien.

-Uh… Robin… no creo que hayan aterrizado en América… -dijo Star preocupada.

-¿Qué? -Robin volteó en shock.

Starfire levantó una pieza de metal del suelo. Estaba brillosa y tenía una pantalla. En ella estaban las descoloridas letras, todavía visibles por la electricidad que una vez había hecho a las palabras brillar.

Robin solo pudo descifrarlo entrecerrando los ojos:

-"El Mar Caribe"

Chico Bestia escupió el agua salada del mar y jadeó en busca de aire. De pronto recordó a Raven y rápidamente sostuvo su cabeza fuera del agua, pero aún así ella no reaccionaba_ "¡La he matado!"_ pensó el chico verde alarmado.

Aferrándose a sus sentidos miró a su alrededor desesperado. Estaban en el medio del mar y era realmente difícil flotar cuando estabas sosteniendo a alguien más. Lo peor era que no podía ver tierra.

Chico Bestia empezó a perder las esperanzas a medida que sus piernas se ponían cada vez más pesadas, pero entonces divisó algo en la distancia: ¡un barco!

Allí recordó su habilidad para cambiar en cualquier animal y quiso golpearse a sí mismo por no haberse transformado en un ave o algún otro animal que pudiera volar antes. En lugar de hacerlo, se preocupó porque se estaban ahogando.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un Pterodáctilo y, antes de empezar el vuelo, subió a Raven a su espalda. Hizo un círculo en el cielo visualizando la nave nuevamente. Estaba a punto de descender sobre ella cuando notó que podría alarmar a quienquiera que estuviera a bordo _"Mejor parecer humano" _Pensó_ "¿Aunque cuántas personas verdes y con orejas puntiagudas podrían haber__?"_

Aún así, podría al menos _tratar _lucir como un humano. Voló dentro del agua unos cientos de metros más lejos que la nave. Entonces se convirtió en tiburón, nadando hacía la nave con Raven aún en su espalda.

Finalmente, cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, se volvió humano, sosteniendo a la peli violeta en sus brazos.

-¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA!

Entonces alguien gritó desde arriba

-¡Pesebres empollados! ¡Hay alguien en la mar!

-¿Que ha dicho, Thomas? ¿Hombres 'n la mar?

-¡Subidlos!

-¡Aye, Capitán!

Hubo un momento de movimiento en la nave y una soga bajó.

-¡Hey, vos! ¡Sujetadse!

Chico Bestia se sujetó a la soga rápidamente, sujetando a Raven contra él mientras los subían.

-Son pesados... –gruñó un hombre.

-¡Me pregunto que han estado comiendo! –dijo malhumorado otro.

Finalmente, el metamorfo sintió unas manos firmes sujetar sus hombros y empujarlo a la cubierta. Alguien le tiró un pedazo de ropa que usó para secarse a sí mismo y a Raven.

-¡Maldita sea, aliento de cebolla! ¡Hay una zagala con él!

-¿Está muerta?

-No. Parece inconsciente.

Chico Bestia fue de pronto rodeado de muchas caras curiosas de hombre. Todos usaban ropas muy gastadas, olían a pescado muerto y poseían muchas cicatrices en la cara. Entonces por fin lo descubrió: ¡Eran piratas!

-¡Abran paso! ¡El Capitán está aquí! –dijo una voz desde atrás y todos se separaron para rebelar un gran hombre con una feroz mirada amenazadora. Tenía una larga barba negra con canas y un parche en un ojo. Lo más aterrador era lo que parecía un palo de madera en lugar de una de las piernas.

-¿Qué hacían en mar abierto? –Preguntó el hombre que, aparentemente, era el Capitán.

Chico Bestia estaba asombrado y un poco disgustado por un momento, ya que su apestoso aliento olía, no solo a pez muerto, sino también a carne de pollo. Asimismo, se encontraba consternado por las hileras de dientes amarillentos que el hombre tenía.

-Yo... eh, yo estaba… ¡escapé! –Dijo el peli verde rápidamente.

-¿Escapasteis, eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Sois bandidos? –Preguntó amenazadoramente mientras desenvainaba su brillante espada de plata. Chico Bestia no pudo evitar notar la sangre seca en la punta.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Fuimos capturados! –El titán se señalo a él mismo y a Raven frenéticamente –Otros piratas nos capturaron para usarnos de sirvientes. Estaban a punto de matarnos porque accidentalmente eh… ¿Olvidamos lavar los platos?

Chico Bestia miró las confundidas caras de los piratas y la expresión dubitativa del Capitán, quien había entrecerrado su ojo descubierto para tratar de ver que era lo que el chico pensaba.

-Es la verdad... eh... ¿Capitán? –El verde trató de verse lo más inocente posible.

-¿De dónde sois y cuál es su nombre? –Preguntó el Capitán dudoso.

-Soy Chico Bestia y ella es Raven. Somos de… un lugar muy, muy lejano –El cambiante tragó saliva – llamado… "Sandy Shores Village".

-Nunca escuché de ese lar –Gruño el Capitán.

-¡No es de por aquí! Y la isla donde se encuentra es muy pequeña. –Chico Bestia juntó dos de sus dedos para indicar cuan chico era el lugar.

-¿Quién los capturó? –Preguntó el Capitán.

-Eeeh…

-¿Fueron las Calaveras de la Muerte o las Espadas Negras? –sugirió el Capitán.

-Las Calaveras. –Dijo el metamorfo sin pensar.

El hombre de pronto gruñó y golpeo la espada contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que tres cuartas partes de la misma quedaron clavadas a través de la madera.

El peli verde lanzó un grito y retrocedió.

-¡Las Calaveras de la Muerte, siempre tan canallas! ¡Sería mejor que esos animales apestosos fueran borrados de los mares! –El Capitán temblaba de ira.

-¡AYE, AYE! –Gritaron todos a bordo con entusiasmo.

-Denle al muchacho y a la muchacha una cabina ¡Esta noche tendremos un festín para celebrar el exitoso escape! –El pirata asintió hacia Chico Bestia antes de que un par de fuertes manos lo levantaran.

-¡YEEAARRGHH! –Gritó todo el grupo.

Entonces, el héroe fue llevado por dos piratas por unas escaleras detrás de una puerta.

-¡Robin! Espera ¿Cerebro? ¿Y Mallah también? ¿Qué pasó, Starfire? -Preguntó Cyborg. Unos minutos atrás, él había podido reunir energía suficiente como para poner a la Máquina del Tiempo en funcionamiento. Cuando el portal se abrió en la cueva, Robin y Starfire lo habían atravesado, pero no esperaba ver a Cerebro y Mallah.

-¿Dónde están Raven y Bestita? -Cyborg miró atrás y adelante entre una Starfire abatida y un humeante Robin.

Allí fue cuando supo que las cosas no habían ido tan bien como lo habían planeado.

-Así que… su Capitán realmente odia a las "Calaveras de la Muerte" ¿eh? –Le preguntó Chico Bestia a los piratas que los estaban dirigiendo a través de un corredor.

-¿Odiarlos? ¡Él está tras su sangre! Los "Dagas Rojas", nosotros, hemos sido enemigos de las Calaveras desde el inicio de los tiempos –respondió con entusiasmo uno de los piratas.

En el corredor vacío, sus voces sonaban especialmente ruidosas y el verde casi salta antes de pronunciar siquiera la primera palabra.

-Ahora, Thomas. No es el momento de vociferar sobre las Calaveras. Hagamos que nuestros compañeros se sientan bienvenidos. –El pirata flacucho a su lado posó una mano sobre el hombro de Thomas y le dio a Chico Bestia una sonrisa llena de dientes torcidos.

El cambiante tuvo que controlar su estomago.

-Este es tu camarote. –Dijo el pirata flaco ante una puerta, abriéndola y dejando pasar al Chico Bestia.

El chico se encontró a sí mismo en una habitación de madera oscura y con una brillante lámpara apoyada sobre una mesa en el medio de la habitación. La luz de la vela emitía un brillo cálido y anaranjado sobre el cuarto. A un lado había una cama de dosel con cortinas rojas, que hacían juego con los almohadones del par de sillas al otro lado, con una pequeña mesa de madera entre ellas. Sobre la mesita había un gran globo terráqueo y dos copas.

Frente a la cama había un simple armario de madera y en el suelo una alfombra tejida, escarlata y dorada. Junto a la litera había un cofre pirata del tesoro. Encima de las sillas había una enorme espada encaramada en la pared, y, a cada uno de sus lados, una daga con el mango escarlata. Chico Bestia no pudo evitar jadear ¡Todo era exactamente igual a sus historietas! ¡La imagen del camarote pirata había saltado a la vida y él estaba justo en él!

-Lindo ¿Eh? -Thomas dijo a su espalda.

-¿Es real ese cofre del tesoro? –Preguntó el titán, comiendo el baúl con los ojos.

-Está vacío. Ya lo revisamos. No sirve fijarse. –El flacucho adivinó las exactas intenciones de Chico Bestia. El niño dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, lo suponía, después de todo, era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

-Esta era la cabina de belleza de la esposa del capitán... hasta que fue capturada por las calaveras de la muerte como sirviente. Fue enviada al armario de David Jones involuntariamente cuando se negó a obedecer sus órdenes. –Le contó Thomas al chico verde, tratando de distraerlo al ver su cara decaída.

-¿Qué? –Chico Bestia frunció el seño, confundido.

-La esposa del capitán fue asesinada por las Calaveras. –Dijo el pirata lentamente, tratando de controlar su lenguaje para que el chico lo entendiera.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que ese es el motivo por el cual los odia! –Exclamó Chico Bestia y los piratas asintieron.

-Hablas gracioso ¿Departe tu pueblo de esa forma también? –Inquirió Thomas con curiosidad.

-¿Departir? –El verde parecía confuso nuevamente.

-Hablar. –Tradujo el flacucho.

-Oh, eh… si –Chico Bestia asintió tratando de parecer casual.

-¿Y qué le pasó a la pobre dama?- preguntó el pirata flacucho.

Chico Bestia respondió rápidamente:

-Ella no puede nadar, pero sólo se encuentra inconsciente.

-Eso es bueno. -Asintió Thomas, -Bueno, cuida de ella y preparaos para el festín. La ropa está 'n el placar.

Y, con una inclinación de su gorra, los piratas desaparecieron por la entrada.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el héroe rápidamente puso a su amiga en una cama y la llamó un par de veces para despertarla, pero no funcionó. Luego trató sacudiéndola, pero ella seguía quieta.

-No… Raven… -Chico Bestia busco su pulso. Estaba allí, pero era muy débil.

Buscó en su cerebro una forma para sacar a una persona de la inconsciencia, especialmente luego de tragar agua de mar. Finalmente, la respuesta vino hacia él: ¡RCP!

El titán trató de recordar como hacerlo. Cómo deseaba haber leído el manual de Primeros Auxilios que Robin les había dado al formar el equipo. Como no podía sacar información de allí, se centró en los shows de TV y en las películas. Oh si, habían practicado el RCP en alguno de ellos.

Inclinándose sobre Raven, recordó el paso 1: Compresión.

Cerró la mano en forma de puño sobre la otra y presionó repetidamente el pecho de la peli violeta. _"Mejor que esto funcione" _ Pensó.

Despues, paso 2: inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

En las películas siempre hacían eso para abrir la vía de aire de la víctima. Luego le apretó la nariz.

Por último, paso 3: Soplar.

Nervioso, Chico Bestia tomó aliento, bajó su cabeza hasta los labios de Raven y sopló fuertemente. Soltó su nariz y comenzó con las compresiones nuevamente. Al principio, le resultó muy extraño, pero, al repetir el proceso un par de veces, se volvió más fácil de hacer.

Pero después de la 5º vez, la chica no respondía y él estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Tan preocupado que se le formaron lágrimas en los ojos ¿Y si Raven nunca regresaba? ¿Y si se quedaba en ese estado por siempre? ¿Y si _moría__?_

Temblando, apretó su nariz por sexta vez y, tomando una larga bocanada de aire, sopló una última vez. Si esta vez ella no despertaba por su RCP, honestamente, él ya no sabría qué otra cosa hacer.

Y entonces… los ojos de Raven se abrieron. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de la cama de dosel y a… ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Besándola?

Eso la despertó por completo, y le dio una ponderosa patada antes de sentarse rápidamente. Demasiado rápido. Empezó a escupir y a vomitar la mayoría del agua salada al suelo. La garganta le ardía, su estómago se encontraba revuelto y estaba muy aturdida.

-¡Raven! –fue derribada bruscamente por el cambiante, quien había ido volando derecho hacia ella.

La titán sintió que una Boa Constrictora la estaba matando lentamente. El chico apretaba muy, muy fuerte.

Pero, finalmente, pudo empujarlo y tomar un par de hondos respiros para mantener el equilibrio. A su lado, en la cama, Chico Bestia había empezado a hablar, pero para ella, sus palabras no tenían sentido. Su cabeza no se había aclarado del todo todavía.

-¿Raven? ¿Estás escuchándome? Entonces los piratas nos trajeron adentro, ese es el porque estamos aquí. Y también nos están preparando un banquete por, tu sabes, por la mentira que les dije, en la que fuimos capturados por las Calaveras y escapamos. Así…

La chica bloqueó las palabras de su compañero. La estaba hacienda sentirse cada vez más y más mareada.

**Zagala: **Muchacha o mujer joven.

**Lar:** Lugar

Bueno, eso es todo, espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, aunque es más largo que este… prometo no quedarme tan colgada, besos y hasta la próxima


	6. El Festín

Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, tenía pensado tardar menos pero tuve que hacer un viaje y ya empecé las clases, sumado al hecho de que este es más largo que los anteriores, espero que lo disfruten…

**DISCRAIMER: Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenece, al igual que la historia, yo sólo traduzco…**

Luego de unos minutos, Raven finalmente, pudo limpiar su cabeza, pero Chico Bestia seguía hablando a su lado, con una voz demasiado ruidosa. Y no importaba cuanto intentara callarlo, no lo lograba. Debía de ser la falta de meditación. La titán hizo una nota mental para hacerlo pronto.

Finalmente, la bruja se giro hacia su compañero y, agarrando sus hombros, gruñó:

-Cállate.

A pesar de que su tono era suave y calmo, después de años de convivir con ella, el cambiante pudo distinguir el enojo en su voz y entendió el mensaje. Inmediatamente cerró la boca y esperó.

Raven piso el suelo de madera con cautela. Se sentía un poco ligera sobre sus pies.

-Tal vez deberías recostarte –Sugirió Chico Bestia, -Creo que todavía tienes fiebre…

-Me siento mucho mejor. –Dijo la chica, y en verdad lo estaba. De algún modo, la temperatura había disminuido, aunque aún sentía un ligero dolor en la cabeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo esto se lo debía al chico verde. Él había sido quien la había ayudado a refrescarse con un paño húmedo, él había sido quien la había agarrado al caer. Él había sido quien no la había abandonado en el mar e incluso la había traído de vuelta a la vida con el RCP.

-Gracias. –Dijo de repente, en un arrebato de gratitud. El chico sonrió.

-Así que... ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para el banquete? Creo que empieza en unos 30 minutos. –Le preguntó inseguro el peli verde.

Raven podía decir que Chico Bestia estaba hambriento y quería comer. Y un poco de sustento en su estomago no la lastimaría, ¿o no?

-Sí, estoy bien. Puedes contarme los detalles sobre cómo llegamos aquí mientras comemos.

-¡Genial! –El titán saltó de la cama emocionado.

Y entonces la chica cuervo notó, que él no estaba usando una remera. Se encontró a si misma mirándolo, sin estar segura de que si era por el shock o por… algo más. Avergonzada, sonrojándose y un poco molesta consigo misma, se giró velozmente.

-Necesitas ropa. –Dijo de forma seca.

-¡Oh si! Thomas y sus amigos dijeron que encontraríamos ropa limpia y seca en el armario. –El héroe fue hasta el armario y, abriendo sus puertas, lo empezó a husmear con curiosidad, no pareciendo notar la incomodidad de su compañera.

-¡Genial, Raven! ¡Mira! ¡Hay toda clase de camisas y pantalones piratas aquí adentro! –Gritó alegremente Chico Bestia, mientras sacaba una blanca camisa de lino suelta, con botones negros cerca del cuello. Poniéndosela, se desabrochó los botones y le añadió un cinturón negro.

Luego de seguir buscando, encontró y se puso unos pantalones suaves y sueltos hasta la pantorrilla, donde se apretaban. Sus botas viejas fueron reemplazadas por unas negras.

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó la bruja luego de haber estado parada en silencio por cinco minutos.

-Sí, date vuelta -Exclamó el chico emocionado mientras su compañera se giraba a verlo.

Raven lo miró de arriba a abajo. A decir verdad, no se veía tan mal. En realidad, estaba bastante decente, aunque no es que se lo fuera a decir. En cambio hizo una observación:

-Se vería mejor sin el sombrero.

Chico Bestia se quitó el ridículamente enorme gorro negro, que tenía estampada una calavera igualmente grande.

-¿Te refieres a esto? ¡Pero me veo la mitad de intimidante sin él!

La peli-violeta casi reía.

-Sácatelo. Confía en mí. –Después, sin pensar, se acercó a él y le alborotó el pelo con sus dedos. Entonces, abruptamente, dejó caer la mano a su lado, como si su cabello estuviera prendido fuego.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó el niño verde sorprendido.

La titán se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupada,

-El pelo alborotado te queda mejor.

Chico Bestia levantó una ceja, pero no hizo más preguntas.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿No te vas a cambiar? Seguramente no vas a salir en tu... uh... traje. –El héroe pensó que se vería fuera de lugar con su uniforme. Si, sin duda _no_ encajaría.

Raven suspiró,

-Bien. Me cambiaré ¿Tienen algo de chicas?

-Bueno... este solía ser el camarote de la esposa del Capitán… -Su compañero se rascó la cabeza.

La oji-violeta caminó hasta el armario, mirando rápidamente todo lo que contenía. Camisas, pantalones, dos pares de botas, algunos cinturones y otro gran sombrero. La mayoría ropa práctica, pero ella podía arreglarse con eso, después de todo, allí no tenía muchas opciones.

Finalmente, luego de otro minuto de inspección, agarró algo y se giró para encarar a su amigo, que la veía con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él, con los ojos abriéndose con inocencia, -Perdón. Tenía curiosidad por qué ropa ibas a elegir...

-Vete. –Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué? –Esta vez, sus ojos expresaban dolor.

Raven se dio cuenta que tendría que su tono de voz debería haber sido menos dura. Seriamente: ¡el chico podía ser tan sensible!

-Necesito cambiarme.

-Oh… -El titán parecía aliviado, -¿Eso es todo? Pensé que estabas enojada o algo. Creo que puedo darme la vuelta.

-No. Fuera. –Su voz ahora era firme.

-Está bien. Sólo dime cuando estés lista. –Chico Bestia rápidamente fue hasta la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella.

Raven cruzó la habitación para asegurarse de que la traba estuviera puesta. Entonces, empezó poniéndose una camisa crema de lino sin mangas, apretada en las mangas, y, encima, un largo vestido rojo sin botones. También se puso unos pantalones negros parecidos a los capris. Se calzó un par de botas marrones y un cinturón, del mismo color, suelto en la cadera.

Estando mucho más cómoda con ropa seca, se sintió lista para el festín y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su compañero. Él, al estar apoyado sobre ésta, cayó de espaldas chillando.

Raven se hizo a un lado, dejándolo aterrizar en el suelo con un "¡Tump!"

-¡Oww! ¡Viejo! ¡Podrías haberme advertido! –Se quejaba irritado el chico mientras se paraba, pero cuando vio a su amiga, su irritación pasó a deleite. -!Te ves genial! –dijo levantando los pulgares.

-Gracias. Ahora, ¿Podemos irnos? –Preguntó la titán.

-¡Seguro! –Chico Bestia la guió a través de los corredores. -Oh y, no olvides hablar como pirata cuando lleguemos –le recordó.

La peli violeta suspiró.

-¡Vamos Raven! ¡Dí "Arrrrrg"!

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Raven! –Bestia gritó exasperado.

-Arr… -La chica trató, pero se parecía más a un gruñido. De todas formas, el chico verde estaba satisfecho.

-¿Ves? ¡Ese es el espíritu! –dijo, y empezó a silbar mientras subían las escaleras hacia la cubierta.

Cuando abrió la puerta casi se choca con Thomas y sus amigos. Cayó de espaldas quejándose un poco, pero Raven empujó firmemente con sus manos la espalda del chico hasta pararlo nuevamente.

Thomas tropezó mientras sus amigos reían,

-¿Listos para 'l festín?

El titán asintió y salió, seguido por su compañera.

-Estoy feliz de verla bien ¡Bienvenida a nuestro barco! –El pirata flacucho inclinó su sombrero un poco mientras la bruja pasaba. Como respuesta, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Su compañera no habla mucho ¿no? –Le susurró Thomas al Chico Bestia.

-Es muy tímida. Denle un poco de tiempo. –Le murmuró como respuesta el chico.

-¡Que las maderas tiemblen, pero la dama es hermosa! ¿Es ella tu moza? –El Delgado pirata miró a Raven, posando una mano en el hombro del héroe de forma fraternal.

-¿Qué? –El meta morfo frunció el seño, claramente no entendiendo el significado de esas palabras.

A sus espaldas, la chica cuervo se puso roja ¡La indignación que sintió la estaba volviendo loca! Marchando al frente, empujó al flacucho y atrajo a su amigo hacia ella, siseándole en el oído:

-¡Significa tu _novia__!_

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se agrandaron, y sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente mirando al pirata.

-Vamos. –La niña mitad demonio apretó su agarre e, ignorando un grito atrás suyo, lo llevó hacia el olor de la comida.

Raven empujó la puerta con tanta fuerza que hubo un gran "bang" cuando esta chocó contra la pared. Los piratas se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, pasando de una ruidosa charla a un silencio de muerte, mientras veían la escena ante ellos: una Raven jadeante, ahora consciente, por supuesto, que agarraba la mano de su compañero con tanta fuerza, que la piel verde que rodeaba la muñeca del chico, se estaba volviendo blanca. A sus espaldas había un Thomas muy divertido y un pirata Delgado desconcertado.

De todas formas, el Captán se sentó en la punta de la mesa y, sonriendo cálidamente, hizo un gesto a dos asientos vacios a su derecha,

-¡Siéntense mis amigos! ¡Siéntense!

La chica finalmente dejo ir a su amigo, para su alivio, caminó hasta el hombre y juntó su codo con el de él firmemente antes de sentarse. Chico Bestia también fue hacia el Capitán, haciendo muchas muecas y agarrando su muñeca, ahora roja como una langosta.

Mientras se saludaban, el hombre pata de palo le susurró al oído:

-La señorita es realmente fuerte.

El cambiante le respondió con una débil sonrisa:

-Aye. No tienes idea.

Después de que el titán se sentara, el Capitán se levantó alzando una copa, se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

-Esta noche queremos celebrar un escape exitoso de las malvadas Calaveras de la Muerte. A pesar de todas las probabilidades, el señor Bestia y la señorita Raven se las arreglaron para huir. Así que, en honor a su éxito, ¡Dejemos que el festín empiece!

Hubo una gran ovación, seguida por el chico de la Cabina (Tratado bastante bien a pesar de ser un sirviente) saliendo con pollo rostizado, cubierto de muchas hierbas y especias. Los piratas se lanzaron hambrientos hacia la comida, mientras Chico Bestia se veía enfermo.

-¿No vas a servirte? –Le preguntó a Raven, todavía sintiéndose un poco mal.

-No. La comida está probablemente podrida ¿Ves esas hierbas y especias? Están allí para cubrir el sabor de la carne putrefacta.

-¡Ugh! –El chico verde se dobló.

A continuación, un plato de algo blanco y rectangular, como galletas, pero mucho más gruesas. La chica agarró solo una pieza.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió el verde con curiosidad.

-Es Tachuela Dura.

-¡Sabes que necesito mas información y elaboración! –Exclamó el meta morfo exasperado.

-Es harina horneada. Son seguras mientras no veas ningún gusano en ellas.

Estremeciéndose, Chico Bestia tomo una pieza, girándola en sus manos cautelosamente. Miró cada centímetro de la tachuela antes de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba libre de parásitos y morder un pedazo.

Casi se rompe un diente.

-¡Oww! –tiró la comida instantáneamente, dejándola caer con un "¡Thump!" sobre la mesa de madera.

-Hay una razón por la que es llamada tachuela _dura_. –Dijo Raven sarcásticamente, mordiendo una pequeña esquina.

El estomagó del peli verde gruñó ¡Estaba tan hambriento pero aún así odiaba tanto la comida pirata!

El siguiente plato era también de carne, pero esta vez de vaca. Estaba demasiado cubierto por un lote completo de hierbas y especias. Luego, el chico de la Cabina trajo dos platos de pez y uno de vegetales en vinagre. Bestia agarró los vegetales mientras su amiga tomaba otras dos piezas de tachuela y una pequeña porción de pescado.

Le dejaron el resto de la comida a los hambrientos piratas, que parecía como si no hubieran visto comida por una semana. Después pasaron la botella de ron, de la cual ambos héroes se abstuvieron estrictamente de beber, en parte porque había sido compartida por demasiadas bocas.

Al anochecer, el Capitán anunció que se iba a descansar. Antes de salir, poso sus manos en los hombros de Raven y Chico Bestia. La chica oscura pudo sentir una gran ola de emoción de parte del hombre y casi salta. Lo miró a los ojos, y no solo lo sintió, sino que vio tristeza, alivio y alegría en sus iris oscuros.

Él les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y, casi de forma parental, dijo:

-Estoy feliz de que hayan escapado. Descansen un poco, han tenido un día cansador.

La titán asintió y lo miro hasta que había dejado la habitación ¿Por qué estaba de repente tan emocional? Los piratas habían notado aquella charla y se miraban unos a otros.

Chico Bestia también había percibido algo profundo y sincero en su voz, aunque no estaba seguro. Pero, al voltear hacia su amiga, la descubrió concentrada y pensativa, y un poco perpleja.

Entonces, volvió a su expresión neutral usual. El chico quería reír, típico de ella, siempre poniéndose una máscara. Él la prefería cuando se mostraba más expresiva, porque la hacía verse más humana, y menos como… su padre, un demonio. Y, de cualquier forma, también la hacían más linda.

Raven le seguía dando vueltas a la conversación entera, cuando su sexto sentido le dijo que algo no estaba bien. Los piratas eran ruidosos y charlatanes como antes, pero parecían más… contenidos. Como si ellos supieran algo, pero no estuvieran seguros de si podían contarlo. Las risas y conversaciones parecían estar forzadas a ser normal. La bruja estaba segura de que habían presenciado su pequeño intercambio con el capitán y sabían algo sobre él.

Levantando la mirada, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó?

El silencio cubrió la mesa.

-¿A qué t' refieres? –Uno de los piratas habló viéndose un poco nervioso.

-Su capitán. Estaba... actuando extraño, de una manera muy sentimental. -Expreso la titán.

-Ah, ¡él siempre es así después de unas botellas de ron! –dijo otro pirata casualmente. Demasiado casualmente.

Gracias a su habilidad de interpretar correctamente las emociones a su alrededor, ella sabía que había algo oculto y que los piratas solo trataban de inventar una excusa.

-¡Raven! ¿Qué estás... –Le susurró nervioso Chico Bestia agarrando su manga, pero la chica solo lo corrió. No tenía tiempo para su amigo ahora.

-Sé que algo le pasó al Capitán. –empezó lentamente, manteniendo su voz lo más neutral posible, -Algo grande. Quiero saber qué es ese _algo_.

Los corsarios la miraron rotundamente, pero ella sentía que su determinación por mantener los secretos estaba cayendo. "Debe de ser el ron" pensó.

-No sirve negarlo. Yo lo _sé__. -_Aunque la voz de la bruja sonaba monótona y neutral, tenía un timbre de autoridad y verdad en ella. Sus ojos violetas también habían transmitido su mudo mensaje: Díganme _ahora__. _Años de práctica le habían dado habilidades especiales como esa.

El pirata flaco sentado junto a Thomas suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. Su compañero estaba preocupado, pero puso una mano en la espalda de su amigo,

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir, James? La dama tiene un punto.

Suaves murmullos de acuerdo circularon y fugaces miradas fueron hechas. Ella incluso había notado asentimientos de cabeza.

La titán golpeteó con sus dedos la mesa y esperó. _Ahora_ estaba llegando a alguna parte…

-Robin, puedo tratar de traerlos de vuelta, ¡pero no puedo garantizarlo! -Dijo Cyborg desesperado.

-¡_Tienes_ que hacerlo! –Insistió el pelinegro luciendo exasperado.

-Aterrizaron en el medio del mar ¿Cómo sabes que no están muertos? –Le respondió el moreno.

-Chico Bestia puede transformarse en un tiburón o algo. O llevar volando a él y a Raven a alguna isla. -Rebatió el líder de los Titanes.

-¿Y a dónde voy a encontrar esa isla?

-¿Estás diciendo que no vas a trabajar con la máquina para traerlos de vuelta?

-¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Dije que iba a _tratar_!¡Pero sin promesas!

Starfire miro a sus amigos nerviosa. No quería interrumpir, pero tampoco quería que pelearan. Miró a Mallah, quien todavía estaba atado en el suelo, rodando los ojos, para después, emitir un sonoro bostezo.

-No creo que tengan idea de adonde fueron mis amigos, ¿O sí? –Hablo la Tamaraniana.

El animal parecía sorprendido de que se estuviera refiriendo a él. Le respondió con una mirada fría,

-No.

Starfire exclamó en voz alta:

-¡No! ¡Podrían ahogarse entonces! ¡No creo que nadie pueda sobrevivir en las aguas del Caribe! Ni siquiera tú. –Agito la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Siempre hay islas y barcos al rededor. El 1500 fue época de piratas. ¡Puedo vencer a cualquiera que esté a bordo en minutos! Especialmente a esos gallinas de los Dagas Rojas. Ellos le robaban a lo malo para dárselo a lo bueno. –Resopló indignado.

-¿Las Dagas Rojas navegaban por el Caribe? –Preguntó Starfire intrigada -¿Y qué son los piratas?

-Un grupo de hombres que roba y mata, pero en el mar. –El gorila se encogió de hombros, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba horrorizada, -De cualquier forma, las Dagas Rojas, trataban de evadir esas cosas. Cobardes, toda la podrida tripulación. Y sí, operan, principalmente, en el Mar Caribe. -Mallah incluso parecía disgustado por pensar en ellos, luego añadió pensativo, -Eran Buenos peleando, pero las Calaveras les habrían ganado fácilmente.

-¿Calaveras?

-Las Calaveras de la Muerte fueron los piratas más notorios que jamás navegaron por el Caribe. Ellos eran exactamente lo contrario a los piratas gallinas. En resumen, ellos eran los mejores "tipos malos" que podrías querer ser. Ambos grupos estaban en Guerra continua. -Dijo Mallah como un experto. Un efecto secundario, de cuando Cerebro el aumento su IQ a un nivel de genio, había sido tener bastante conocimientos en todo tipo de tema.

-¿Había algún otro famoso grupo de piratas en el Caribe? –Se preguntó la alienígena, con un plan formándose en su cabeza.

El genio hizo una pausa. Su conocimiento era limitado y estaba empezando a sospechar de tantas preguntas. De todas formas, respondió:

-No. No lo creo. Excepto, tal vez, por los Espadas Negras. Son amigos de los gallinas y, a su vez, ellos también son cobardes.

-¡Gracias! –Gritó Starfire alegremente y voló hasta sus compañeros de equipo. Mallah frunció el seño ¿Por qué le había agradecido? ¿Y que estaba haciendo?

-¡Robin! ¡Cyborg! ¡Tengo información potencial sobre donde podrían estar Chico Bestia y Raven! –Esto trajo la atención de los heroes, quienes dejaron de discutir para prestar escucharla.

-Muy amablemente, Mallah me contó que hay tres grupos de piratas que navegan por el Caribe. Así que Chico Bestia y Raven seguramente los encontraron. Se llaman las Calaveras de la Muerte, las Dagas Rojas y las Espadas Negras. Si nuestros amigos no se encuentran a bordo de cualquiera de esas naves podemos confirmar que están en alguna isla.

El gorila estaba sorprendido: ¡esa chica no era tan tonta después de todo! Sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por haberle dado esa información como un tonto.

-Bueno, esas son muy buenas noticias. -Robin le sonrió a Starfire agradecido, -Estoy seguro de que podemos trabajar con eso. –Miró a Cyborg.

-No problemas, hombre. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo y búsqueda. Estoy seguro de que puedo rastrear esas naves. –Golpeó suavemente la espalda de su líder.

La tensión que hubo antes entre ellos dos, se había disuelto, y Star dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Robin agarró la mano de la pelirroja y le susurró:

-Eso fue inteligente.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó:

-Mallah, fue de gran ayuda.

El enmascarado miró al criminal, cuya cara se asemejaba a una tormenta con su cielo oscuro, y sonrió,

-Gracias.

Hizo los arreglos para que la policía se llevara a ambos maleantes. Luego de que esto pasara, y con Mallah y Cerebro con esposas dentro de una jaula, los tres héroes fueron a la librería a empezar con su búsqueda, juntos.

¿Qué tal? No me maten con la traducción pero es en verdad difícil… al menos el próximo capítulo es la mitad que este y ya lo empecé (aunque no hice mucho y a estas horas, casi la una de la mañana, tampoco lo voy a seguir), besos y recuerden comentar, seguir la historia y agregarla a favoritos si en verdad les gustó


	7. La Canción del Ruiseñor

**Hey! Como estan? Aprovecho a actualizar ahora que la escuela no esta tan pesada :) El proximo capitulo es mas largo y sinceramente no tengo idea de cuando podre subirlo, aparte de que tambien estoy traduciendo el libro 8 de Artemis Fowl aquí (sin los espacios): mistraducciones rapidas. blogspot. com. ar/, Asi que si les gusta Artemis Fowl y quieren leer el 8 libro, esa es la pag :D, bueno, dejo de aburrirlos, que disfruten el cap...**

* * *

Los ojos de Thomas iban de izquierda a derecha nerviosamente. Chico Bestia casi podía sentir lo que su compañera había anticipado, aunque por fuera pareciera completamente tranquila. Se preguntó qué era lo que Thomas estaba buscando y se sintió instantáneamente nervioso ¿Estaba prohibido contarle a la gente la historia del Capitán? ¿Qué pasaría si fueran atrapados ahora?

Bestia no pensaba que fuese una buena idea. Algunas cosas simplemente no deben ser contadas. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Raven le lanzó una mirada. El chico se tragó las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. Aparentemente, la bruja también podía sentir su nerviosismo.

Finalmente, Thomas cerró los ojos inclinándose. Empezó con un bajo y urgente susurro:

-Todo empezó una fatídica noche…

Las Dagas Rojas luchaban contra las Calaveras de la Muerte luego de que descubrirán un pequeño botín en nuestra nave. Esta fue la primera vez que conocimos a esos bastardos.

Matamos a uno de ellos en el proceso para tratar de sacarlos de nuestra nave, pero eso se convirtió en una guerra. Más piratas salieron de su barco anclado justo atrás nuestro, y la embestida empezó.

El Capitán y su belleza, Katherine, estaban peleando en las líneas delanteras. Nos dirigieron con determinación y coraje. De todas formas, a pesar de que ganamos, los Calaveras se las arreglaron para secuestrar a Katherine cuando el Capitán no estaba viendo.

Nuestros rivales se marcharon con gracia, pero nos mandaron un mensaje para decirnos el punto de nuestro intercambio. Pero, desde que nos habían allanado, apenas y teníamos lo suficiente para pagar por Katherine.

El tiempo se estaba acabando, y, día a día, el Capitán estaba cada vez más ansioso y deprimido ¡Finalmente se le ocurrió algo! Él todavía tenía sus ahorros, y los de su esposa, escondidos en la habitación secreta...

El Capitán abrió lo que parecía un cofre del tesoro vacio. Entonces, por dentro, con una llave o algo, abrió un cuarto secreto. Luego sacó todo el oro y lo embolsó.

De todas formas, no agarró el anillo con el diamante rojo, el regalo que Katherine le había dado cuando se habían casado, un día muy, muy, especial.

Moviéndose, el Capitán salió de la habitación secreta y preparó un barco para encontrarse con las Calaveras. Justo antes de partir, George, nuestro único chico de la Cabina, trajo otro mensaje que las Calaveras acababan de enviar: Katherine ya no estaba… viva.

Ella había sido asesinada al tratar de escapar. Devastado, el Capitán tiró todas las posesiones de su esposa, o cualquier otra cosa que le recordara a ella. Incluso el anillo del diamante rojo se había ido. Se mudo del camarote que ocupaba, que es en el que ahora ustedes se alojan, señor Bestia y señorita.

El Capitán juró matar a cada pirata de las Calaveras de la Muerte. Ese fue el día en el que se convirtieron en enemigos de por vida."

Thomas finalizó el relato viéndose un poco sin aliento. Cada pirata en la habitación esperó con la respiración contenida la reacción de los héroes.

-Eso tiene sentido. -Raven asintió pensando racionalmente –Así que ese es el por qué nos recibieron a bordo. Le recordamos a Katherine, por escapar de las Calaveras de la Muerte ¿Pero dónde está la habitación y el cofre pirata?

-No sabemos. Eso fue todo lo que el Capitán nos contó. Oh, y actúen como si no supieran nada de todo esto. Nos tomó semanas saber lo que había pasado, y, aún así, él estaba reacio a hablar. -Dijo Thomas rápidamente.

Los piratas asintieron de acuerdo.

-Dijiste algo sobre el día que se casaron ¿Por qué fue tan especial? –Quiso saber Chico Bestia.

El pirata flacucho saltó para explicar que, en el día de su boda, un ruiseñor apareció y cantó desde una biga a sus cabezas. Había empezado a piar cuando Katherine le estaba dando el anillo del diamante al Capitán. Eso hizo todo más simbólico.

-Para nosotros, el ruiseñor es signo de amor, en su forma más pura y verdadera. –Concluyó Thomas.

Entonces, Chico Bestia bostezó sonoramente. De pronto se sentía cansado y muy somnoliento. Él casi siempre lo está si alguien le cuenta una historia antes de la hora de la cama. Esa era la forma en la que su madre lo hacía dormir en la noche.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era hora de dormir. Raven se levantó para unirse a su amigo, pero mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras que los llevarían a su camarote, accidentalmente chocaron contra el pequeño chico de la Cabina, George, que estaba fregando la cubierta.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo el chico verde apuradamente.

-No hay problema. Está oscuro… y la luna no salió hoy. -George se levantó diciendo con una voz pequeña y suave. No estaba asustado o enojado, solo calmado. Dudó antes de preguntar: -¿Van a volver a su camarote?

Los dos titanes asintieron.

-Los piratas tal vez no lo sepan, pero... está embrujado. –Dijo el chico casi tan bajo como un susurro.

-¿Qué? –Saltó el cambiante.

-Limpio todos los cuartos de la nave. A veces escucho extraños ruidos de golpes desde debajo el piso de su cabina. –Continuó George y Raven y Chico Bestia tuvieron que agacharse para escucharlo -Ocasionalmente, incluso escucho una débil vos gimiendo, "Hugh".

En este punto, el héroe estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. La bruja frunció el seño

-¿Y eso no te molesta?

-Si allí hay un fantasma, no me lastimó. Solo… hace ruidos, -Entonces agregó –Ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos. Creí que debían saberlo si iban a dormir allí esta noche.

Chico Bestia no estaba seguro de querer dormir ahora, a pesar de que George había dicho que nada de lo que hubiera allí abajo era dañino.

-¿El Capitán no nos habría dicho nada sobre esto? –Inquirió Raven, -Era _su_ camarote ¿O no?

El chico se encogió de hombros,

-Los golpes y gemidos empezaron cuando se mudó.

El meta morfo gimió. La gótica rodó sus ojos. Pensó que para ser un chico que podía cambiar al animal poderoso y fuerte de la tierra, tenía muy poco coraje.

-Creo que tiraste esto. –dijo la chica agachándose y recogiendo un pedazo de pergamino enrollado.

Los ojos de George se agrandaron por un momento y agarró el pergamino precipitadamente. Lo guardó en lo profundo de sus bolsillos y, por un segundo, Raven creyó ver un flash de miedo en sus ojos azules.

-Necesito irme. –El peli-azul recogió el trapo y el balde de agua, y se apuró a salir por las escaleras.

La peli-violeta se preguntó sobre que había sido todo eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Ya había cuestionado suficiente como para una noche. Ahora era tiempo de descansar. Tal vez en la mañana, o cuando esté acostada despierta en la noche, podía pensar en una forma de devolverlos, a ella y a su compañero, a su propio tiempo. Seguramente, los otros Titanes estarían preocupados por encontrar una forma de llevarlos a casa. A pesar de que ahora, "casa" le parecía estar en un mundo muy, muy, _muy_ distante.

Chico Bestia seguía de cerca a su amiga ¿Como podía estar tan calmada todo el tiempo? Realmente lo enfurecía a veces. Le parecía tan injusto que ella pudiera mantener el control tan bien mientras él…

Ya casi habían llegado la puerta de la escalera cuando algo siseó en frente del peli verde.

Chillando, el chico se tambaleó y agarró la remera de Raven para evitar caer. Pero causó que los dos cayeran sobre la cubierta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Chico Bestia? –Dijo la gótica mientras lo empujaba.

De repente, unos suaves y musicales gorjeos inundaron el aire, silenciándolos a ambos. El héroe enfocó sus oídos en el sonido y giro su cara hacía donde venía esa hermosa melodía. Sus ojos verdes solo podían divisor algo pequeño sobre una de las barandillas de la nave.

Era un ave, y a pesar de que el cambiante no podía ver de qué clase, lo adivinó por el canto. Era un ruiseñor.

-Mira. –Chico Bestia le susurró a Raven mientras apuntaba hacia donde el pájaro estaba, manteniendo su voz baja y suave, como George había hecho. Odiaba interrumpir la melodía. Los ruiseñores en verdad tenían un don especial para el canto. Y era muy raro que los humanos los escucharan.

Espera, ¿Un ruiseñor? Algo hizo "Click" en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"_Para nosotros, el ruiseñor es signo de amor, en su forma más pura y verdadera."_

Escalofríos de un tipo distinto bajaron por la espalda del niño ¿Podía esto significar algo? ¿Podían los ruiseñores ser atraídos por el amor verdadero, volar hasta él y cantar hermosas melodías a cualquier pareja lo suficientemente afortunada como para escuchar?

Pero, en lo que a Bestia le concernía, no podía ver amor verdadero allí. Él y su compañera eran las únicas personas en la cubierta en ese momento. Los únicos dos escuchando, en trance, la canción del ruiseñor.

¡Aguarda! El pájaro no podía estar sugiriendo que él y Raven… seguramente había cometido un error. Pero, incluso aunque se repitiera eso una y otra vez, en su mente, de alguna manera, sabía que esa pequeña visita no era realmente un accidente.

Se preguntó si su amiga había figurado lo que eso significaba. La miró por una fracción de segundo y luego miró a sus propios pies. Como siempre, llevaba puesta su expresión neutral, pero con una chispa de placer, deleite. No, ella no había averiguado lo que significaba ¡Todo lo que hacía era disfrutar la canción! Tal vez ni siquiera sabía qué clase de pájaro era.

Hablando del ave, el ruiseñor finalizó un unas dulces y cortas notas musicales y salió volando.

Raven se levantó quitándose el polvo. Él podía ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara relajada. Chico Bestia pensó tristemente que esto debía de haber sido lo más hermoso que ella haya escuchado en años.

Aprovechando su estado de ánimo le preguntó,

-Raven, ¿Sabías que había un pájaro posado allí?

-¿El ruiseñor? Si... solo cantaba. –La gótica expuso lo obvio.

El meta morfo tragó saliva. Así que ella _sí _sabía que ave era.

-¿Recuerdas lo que... umm... dijo Thomas sobre el ruiseñor? –el niño verde jugeteaba con su cuello nerviosamente.

La chica se detuvo en la puerta,

-El ruiseñor es la forma más pura y verdadera de amor. Si, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño? -Se giró para encararlo con los brazos cruzados.

Chico Bestia quería gritarle ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella no supiera lo que significaba? ¡Y pensaba que era inteligente!

Pero pudo controlarse a sí mismo a tiempo y decir,

-Aparece cuando... el verdadero, uh, amor, está presente. Y no había nadie más excepto _nosotros dos_.

Raven frunció el seño confusa, claramente no comprendiendo. Justo cuando su amigo estaba a punto de sacudirla con frustración, sus ojos se agrandaron al entender.

-Oh.

¿Eso era _todo__? _¿Sólo una palabra de dos letras?Él había esperado algo más grande, algo más… bueno, trascendental.

La bruja rió nerviosamente,

-¡Chico Bestia, eres tan ingenuo! ¡No puedes haber creído de verdad en lo que Thomas dijo!

Pero los ojos asustados del nombrado, la expresión histérica, la boca abierta y el silencio muerto le dijeron a la titán que en verdad lo creía.

"¡Pero es solo un mito!" Grito Raven en su mente. No podía ser verdad. Y el hecho de que el ruiseñor haya cantado en frente de _ellos_, no significaba nada ya que eran solo amigos. Pero, a pesar de eso, el oji-verde estaba determinado a pensar que eran enamorados. Gruñendo interiormente, apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

-Chico Bestia, créeme, esto solo prueba que es un mito. No puedo creer que estés implicando... que estés implicando que seamos… -Raven desvió la mirada un momento, -…más que amigos.

El cambiante tragó saliva nuevamente. Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba. Entonces, las manos de la peli violeta volvieron a sus lados mientras retornaba su expresión calma y neutral.

-Vallamos adentro y olvidémoslo. –Dijo con los dientes apretados, -Nada de todo esto tiene sentido.

El titán sabía que ella estaba tratando de convencerlo a él, aunque parecía más como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma… aunque no estaba completamente seguro.


	8. ¿Broma o fantasma?

**Hola! Como andan? Esta vez no tarde mucho :) Iba a actualizar el lunes, pero con la escuela y unas fotos para los 15 de una amiga, se me re pasó, ahora que tengo hasta el martes feriado voy a aprovechar y adelantar en la traducción, pero no se cuando voy a poder subir el proximo cap, son 6 hojas de word (que generalmente se convierten en 7 al pasarlo al español).**

**DISCRAIMER: Ni el fic ni los Teen Titans me pertenecen :( Creo que ya hubiera hecho otra temporada y otra pelicula si asi fuera, y Raven y Chico Bestia serían pareja**

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Robin.

-No estoy seguro si los llevé al lugar correcto, pero creo que están en la nave de las Calaveras de la Muerte. –Respondió Cyborg.

Luego de investigar y reparar un poco la máquina estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Starfire sugirió mantenerse en contacto. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Cyborg construyó una especie de comunicadores que funcionarían incluso si viajaban en el tiempo. A pesar de que la transmisión era un poco inestable y las caras hacia quienes les hablaban se veían algo pixeladas, Robin pensó que funcionaban bastante bien.

Starfire miró hacia arriba y vio la bandera. Estaban en la mitad de la noche y, por lo tanto, fue difícil ver algo, pero ella pudo notar una siniestra calavera con un arpón atravesándola. Se estremeció,

-Pienso que estamos en el lugar correcto.

-Cambio y fuera. –Le dijo Robin a Cyborg antes de cerrar la tapa del comunicador e investigar la nave junto a la pelirroja.

Se veía como cualquier otro barco en una película pirata. Resistente y viejo con miles de cicatrices. Las velas parecían ser negras pero, cuando Robin las iluminó con una linterna, supo que eran rojo oscuro, como la sangre.

-Quizá deberíamos empezar con la búsqueda de nuestros amigos Raven y Chico Bestia.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Star. Espero que estén... bien. -Robin se estremeció ante el pensamiento sobre sus amigos muertos con un arpón atravesando sus cabezas, en cualquiera de las prisiones del barco.

Borrando esa perturbadora imagen de su mente, él y Starfire exploraron la nave silenciosamente para no despertar a los piratas. Aún así, no pudieron encontrar nada de lo que es usado para retener a los prisioneros.

Finalmente, luego de buscar en la cocina, pasaron por una puerta hacia… una habitación vacía.

"Esto no tiene sentido" Pensó Robin. Era el último lugar que no habían visto y no había nadie allí.

Entonces Robin vio, en una esquina, una escalera que llevaba hacia abajo. "No", se autocorrigió, "Ese es el último lugar que no hemos visto.".

Cuando se disponían a bajar, la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió. Starfire jadeó y Robin sabía que no había podido ser el viento porque allí no habían ventanas. Tragando, se giro, quedando cara a cara… con un pirata.

Los héroes contuvieron el aliento. Por fortuna, estaba demasiado oscuro como para que el pirata los distinguiera, pero el pelinegro estaba seguro de que ya los había descubierto por el hecho de que estaban parados en medio de un haz de luz de luna y porque el pirata se encontraba justo en frente de ellos.

- ¿Eh? ¿No es el servicio? –Murmuró una voz pastosa. El pirata, obviamente, no estaba completamente despierto.

Robin le tapó la boca a Starfire antes de que ella pudiera preguntar.

-Se refiere al baño. –le susurró al oído. Entonces los empujo hacia los oscuros parches de la habitación para evitar ser vistos claramente.

-¿Sabes… uh, sabe' si hay un… calabozo? –Preguntó Robin inciertamente, tratando de sonar como un pirata.

-Justo abajo. Solo bajen por las 'caleras. Hay algunos guardias. –murmuró el somnoliento pirata.

-Gracias. –El líder titán asintió y se giro para irse.

-Eh, una cosa más ¿Por qué preguntas? Cada pirata sabe cada esquina de la nave. –el pirata parecía estar despertándose.

-Somos nuevos. -Dijo Robin.

Parecía como si el pirata no pudiese procesar sus pensamientos con claridad. Debía de ser el ron. Era un gran bebedor. Pero, incluso un poco borracho y no completamente despierto, sabía que algo estaba mal. Sacudiendo la cabeza, finalmente pudo aclarar el pensamiento de que a los piratas no se le permitía ir hacia los calabozos sin permiso ¡Y aquellos que no tenían una razón válida eran asesinados!

-¡Espera! -Gritó.

Pero el extraño chico ya había desaparecido por el tramo de escaleras.

_~Mientras tanto~_

Robin y Starfire descendieron rápida y silenciosamente ¿Su plan? Atacar cuando hayan problemas. Tan simple como eso. El peli negro estaba completamente seguro de que los guardias estarían definitivamente, más alertas que el pirata somnoliento. Si ellos atacaban, bueno, lo único que podían hacer era responder.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, inmediatamente, dos guardias les bloquearon el paso, ambos blandiendo machetes con aspecto amenazador.

-¡No se le permite el paso a los piratas, a menos que tengan una razón! –Gruñó uno de ellos.

Starfire empezó, -Nosotros solo queremos visitar a algunos prisioneros.

Los guardias se miraron mutuamente, -¡Hay una zagala a bordo de la nave! –exclamó el otro hombre.

-Sumos, uh, sirvientes nuevos. Venimos a traer comida. -Robin cruzó los dedos.

-¿A mitad d' la noche? –Preguntó el primer guardia sospechosamente.

-Los prisioneros… obtienen un poco de agua fresca para tomar en la noche. Órdenes del Capitán.

Los guardias supieron al instante que algo iba mal. El capitán de su barco era despiadado y, definitivamente, no amable con los prisioneros ¿Por qué querría que tomen agua fresca por la noche? Tampoco habían prisioneros a bordo.

-No hay captivos en este barco. –Dijo el segundo guardia fríamente. Alzaron aún más sus armas.

Los héroes empezaron a retroceder con lentitud. De repente, Starfire gritó, -¡Oh! ¡Vi algo!

-¿Eh? –Los piratas, confundidos miraron a su alrededor frenéticamente.

-No, no aquí ¡Vi dos personas escondidas tras unas columnas de Madera hace un rato! ¡Pensé que alguien los había descubierto y los habían capturado! Ese es el porqué bajamos, para traerles agua, porque no han bebido por tres días.

-¿En dónde escucharon esto? –Preguntó el primer guardia, con su arma aún arriba.

-¡El Capitán! ¡Nos ordenó traerles un poco de agua para que continúen vivos hasta mañana en la mañana… cuando él los interrogará! -Explicó Starfire insegura, esperando que se compraran la historia.

Los guardias vacilaron.

-Pero al ver que no hay prisioneros, ellos deben de haber escapado. Sugiero que los encuentren ahora o le diremos al capitán. -Dijo Robin con suficiencia.

-¡Espera muchacho! ¡No es nuestra culpa! ¡Nadie nos trajo a nadie aquí abajo! –Gritó el otro guardia frenéticamente.

-Bien, tal vez se las arreglaron para atacar y huir de quien los estaba trayendo. Estoy seguro de que todavía están en la nave ¿Por qué no empiezan la búsqueda antes de que el capitán escuche las malas noticias. –Trató el titán de no reír, mientras imaginaba sus expresiones ansiosas.

-¡Aye! – respondieron los hombres y corrieron escaleras arriba.

Tan rápido como se habían ido, Starfire flotó y trabó la puerta que daba al cuarto vacío y sin ventanas. Luego, Robin se unió a ella. Abrió su comunicador, presionó un botón, y luego de un poco de interferencia y algunos segundos esperando, Cyborg apareció en la pantalla.

-No están aquí. –Dijo el líder.

De pronto, algunas voces vinieron de afuera, primero dudosas, después confundidas, más tarde enojadas y, finalmente, gritos.

-Robin, creo que ellos ya descubrieron que no somos sirvientes nuevos. –Declaró Starfire en voz baja.

Le siguió un gran golpe a la puerta.

-¡Rápido! ¡Necesitamos salir! –Le susurró urgentemente el chico a Cyborg.

El hombre mitad máquina giró la perilla, -He cambiado la locación al barco de las Espadas Negras. El tiempo es el mismo. Pero casi no hay poder.

-¿Será suficiente? –Inquirió la pelirroja.

-Causará otro apagón… -Vaciló Cyborg.

Una espada pudo traspasar la puerta, al igual que el sonido de los golpes acrecentándose.

-¡Hazlo, ahora! –Ordenó el pelinegro.

-Está bien, entonces… -Cyborg suspiró. Le iba a deber otra disculpa al alcalde de Jump City.

Después de otros varios segundos, la puerta comenzó a tambalearse, y parecía que iba a colapsar. Robin deseó que su amigo se apurara ¡Serían capturados en cualquier minuto!

Finalmente, hubo una brillante luz, y una reluciente pileta ovalada flotó en frente de ellos. Sin pensarlo, Robin tomó ciegamente la mano de Starfire. Allí fue cuando la puerta se estrelló contra el suelo y docenas de piratas corrieron adentro, todos blandiendo distintas armas amenazadoramente.

-¡AARRGHH! –Gritaron mientras cargaban contra ellos.

-¡Salta! -Robin apretó su agarre y saltó, empujando a su amiga también.

Pero entonces se atascaron. El chico, ya completamente adentro, no podía empujar a Starfire. De hecho, se sentía como si ella lo empujara hacia afuera.

-¡Alguien está agarrando una de mis piernas! –exclamó asustada la tamaraniana.

-¡Sacúdelo! –Gritó el titán, se estaban acercando más y más de vuelta a la nave. El ovalo perdía intensidad.

Starfire empezó a sacudir su pierna tan fuerte como podía, mientras su compañero hacía todo lo posible para sostenerse.

Finalmente, luego de un poderoso golpe, fueron libres. Una de las botas de la chica se salió, y ambos se tambalearon hacía dentro del portal, ¡justo en el momento exacto! Tan pronto como las piernas de Starfire desaparecieron a través del óvalo, el portal se cerró.

Entonces, un segundo después, ambos chicos cayeron sobre un suelo de madera. Rodaron un poco antes de parar. Mientras se sentaban, se encontraron a sí mismos rodeados por muchas caras furiosas, todos estudiándolos atentamente.

Los héroes temieron lo peor ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

Raven se subió a la cama. Estaba cansada y, aunque no lo quería admitir, un poco agitada por la sugerencia de su amigo…

"_Para nosotros, el ruiseñor es signo de amor, en su forma más pura y verdadera."_

La pelivioleta se estremeció, pero no por una brisa. Una buena noche de sueño, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para poner las cosas en perspectiva nuevamente…

Pero tan pronto como se subió, Chico Bestia hizo lo mismo. Instantáneamente, sintió que su privacidad había sido invadida, y no le gustó ni un poco.

-¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó en su tono monótono usual, pero dándole una mirada a su compañero de equipo.

-Quiero dormir. –Le respondió, nervioso.

-No aquí.

-¿Entonces, dónde?

-En el suelo. -Raven lo empujó de la cama, -No hay manera de que vaya a compartir cama _contigo_.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Chico Bestia, herido.

La titán respiró profundamente para calmarse, muchas razones por las cuales ella no podía compartir cama con él corrieron por su cabeza. Solo eligió algunas.

-Eres oloroso, roncas, babeas, y eres un _chico__. _–Dijo la bruja ácidamente antes de taparse con el suave edredón rojo, de espaldas a su compañero.

"_¡Bien! ¡Qué sea de ese modo!" _Pensó el chico verde enojado consigo mismo ¿Por qué era ella tan prejuiciosa con él de todos modos? Suspirando, se acostó en la gran alfombra en el medio de la habitación. De hecho, no estaba tan mal dormir en el suelo. Solo deseaba una manta o algo para cubrirse y estar más calentito. La noche no era fría, pero dormir con una frazada era algo que hacía desde joven.

-Apaga la vela. –Dijo Raven desde la cama.

El chico continuo tendido en el suelo obstinadamente. Ella podía apagarla sola.

-¿Chico Bestia? –Llamo la gótica, pero no hubo respuesta.

El meta morfo cerró los ojos y soñó que estaba en una tierra muy lejana de su amiga y de todas las otras distracciones. Que lugar más pacífico…

La chica se giro un poco y vio a su compañero con los ojos cerrados en el suelo, probablemente aparentando dormir. Rodó los ojos. Con un barrido de su mano, su magia produjo sombras en la oscuridad de la habitación y apagó las flamas.

Finalmente podía descansar. Se relajó contra la almohada y aspiró profundamente. Pronto estuvo dormida hasta que…

"¡YYYEEEAAARRGGH!"

La hechicera gruñó cuando algo oscuro vino a agarrarla de la nada. Luchó por soltarse de lo que sea que la tenía agarrada.

-¡Ya BÁJATE! –Gritó la peli violeta y con un: -¡ABAJO! – pudo darle un poderoso golpe que lo bajó.

-Raven, ¡no! –Dijo sin aliento el niño con voz ansiosa y asustada.

Ella había tenido suficiente de él. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin y, oh, como deseaba poder dejarlo nock-out. Entonces habría paz y silencio.

"_¡Thump! ¡Thump!"_

Espera... eso no era silencio…

-Oh, Raven, ¿Escuchaste eso? –Chico Bestia voló a su lado y apretó su brazo con fuerza.

-¡Shhhh…! –Lo silenció su compañera.

Escuchó atentamente. Y, verdaderamente, más golpes le siguieron, y todos provenían de debajo del suelo ¿Había alguien atrapado allí? No, no podía ser, no hay ni una sola escalera en la nave que valla más abajo que los camarotes ¿Entonces por qué habían más ruidos?

-¿Recuerdas que el camarote está embrujado? –Le susurró el changelling con voz temblorosa y alta.

-¡No tiene sentido! –Le respondió Raven en un tono firme, en contraste con la suya.

Había pensado que la pequeña historia sobre fantasmas de George era interesante, pero no se había creído ni una palabra. Bueno, después de todo, él no tenía evidencia. Ella pensó que solo quería asustarlos, divertirse un poco. Por supuesto, el ingenuo de su amigo había creído todo.

Pero no ella. Y ese era, probablemente, un truco que George o algún otro pirata le hacían a los invitados. Entonces, Raven se dio cuenta que había dicho esta última oración en voz alta.

-No creo que este sea un truco. –Le susurró Chico Bestia, con su voz aún temblando.

"_¡THUMP! ¡THUMP!"_

El sonido se hizo más alto, y parecía venir de una habitación abajo suyo. Si es que la había. Pero la heroína no pensaba que fuera posible.

-Vuelve a dormir. Se habrá acabado en la mañana. –Dijo la titán monótonamente, tratando de empujarlo. Pero el apretón solo se hizo más fuerte.

-¡No, por favor! –Le suplicó.

La bruja lo meditó, era obvio que él estaba realmente asustado con todo eso, a pesar de que no era real ¿Debería…?

De pronto, los golpes pararon.

-¿Ves? No es nada. Los piratas se cansaron de jugarnos trucos. Ahora, duerme. –Dijo Raven lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un chico de 5 años.

Pero entonces, en el silencio, apareció un nuevo sonido…

"_Hugh… HUGH…"_

* * *

**Qué tal les pareció? Para cualquier sugerencia u opinion sobre la traducción... comentarios :)**_  
_


End file.
